Radiateur Electrique
by Ahmaximum
Summary: Scorpius, fils de Drago Malefoy, se retrouve à Poudlard avec Abus, fils de Harry Potter. Malheureusement pour Albus, les deux sont envoyés à Serpentard , alors qu'il hait de tout coeur cette maison . L'histoire commence le premier jour de leur 6ème année.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**POV ****Albus**** Potter**

Ca y est, je suis dans la Grande Salle. J'aperçois James à la table des Gyffondor, discutant avec ses amis. De toute façon, dans quelques minutes je serais assis avec eux, je pourrais raconter des bêtises que James a faites à ses copains, et en rire avec eux. A la table des Professeurs, la directrice McGonagall annonce la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Elle commence à appeler les élèves. La hantise de me retrouver à Serpentard me tiraille le ventre. À quelques mètres de moi, je vois Scorpius Malefoy, avec lequel j'ai fait connaissance dans le Poudlard Express. D'ailleurs, à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas encore son tatouage en forme de scorpion sur la main.

-Malefoy Scorpius !

Il s'avance vers le Choixpeau magique, s'assied sur la chaise et le met sur sa tète .J'espère que le trou qui sert de bouche au Choixpeau ne déclarera pas « Serpentard ! », même si je sais parfaitement que son père, Drago Malefoy a fait partie de cette maison; qu'il y a donc de grandes chances pour que son fils y soit envoyé aussi. Scorpius regarde la Grande salle avec un certain calme. Il a des putains d'yeux gris ce gars ! Tout en lui évoque la glace, le froid. Très mystérieux. Il a également les traits fins, comme son père. Qu'est ce qu'Oncle Ron avait dit à Rose avant de partir ? « Ne deviens pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie », je crois. Il a pourtant l'air gentil.

-Serpentard !

Merde de merde. Il se lève, et vas s'asseoir à sa table. Apparement, il a déjà des amis là-bas. Très proche d'un gars aux cheveux noirs un peu long. Ah, on approche des personnes avec un nom de famille commençant par « P ».

-Potter Albus.

J'entends mon grand frère qui siffle. Tais-toi donc, James. Je vais sur l'estrade et pose le Choixpeau magique sur ma tète. Puis …

-Serpentard.

-Quoi ?!?

Je me suis exclamé tellement fort que tout le monde me regarde d'un air interdit. Je reste ébahi sur l'estrade, le foutu Choixpeau toujours sur la tête. McGonagall s'approche de moi, et me murmure :

-Potter, veuillez vous asseoir à votre table, je vous prie. Et cachez votre surprise, ca ne fera qu'enrager le Baron Sanglant.

Je me lève, et vais m'asseoir à la table que je redoutais le plus. En chemin, je croise le regard perçant de Scorpius. Il me sourit. Je me demande pourquoi. Je m'assois loin de tout le monde …

Oh ! Ce rêve… Hum … Il est encore tôt. Je me redresse un peu sur mon lit à baldaquin. Scorpius dort toujours à coté. Vraiment crade lui. Il ne se change même pas pour dormir.

Je commence à penser à ce foutu jour où ma vie a basculé, où j'ai été admis à Serpentard … Ce n'est pas vrai quand même. À l'aube de ma sixième année, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Mes yeux se posent inconsciemment sur Antyochus. Ce type, je ne sais pas pourquoi, toutes les filles lui tournent autour. Il est très proche de Scorpius, d'ailleurs ils trainent tout le temps ensemble. Il m'impressionne vraiment lui. C'est aussi pour ca que je ne parle plus à Scorpius depuis notre rencontre.

Bon. Je vais aller m'habiller. Mettre cet uniforme où brille honteusement l'insigne vert des Serpentard, puis aller prendre le petit-déjeuner seul, à l'écart des autres Serpentard.

**POV ****Scorpius****Malefoy**

Oh... Réveil douloureux… Où je suis ? Ah… Oui. C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. C'était la rentrée hier. Cérémonie de Répartition des 1ères années et tout le tralala. Moi ? En 6ème année. 16 ans, le 5 décembre prochain. A côté de moi, Albus Potter, le Serpentard malgré lui. Il s'est couché après moi, hier, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le voir, comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de parler à Antyochus. Il a du passer la soirée avec ses 30 millions d'amis Gryffondor. Toujours aussi beau. Toujours les mêmes yeux verts. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, constamment en bataille. A l'opposé de la pièce, Antyochus. Même chose que pour Potter ; il s'est embellie. Ses cheveux noirs ont poussés, ils lui arrivent à présent au moins à la taille. Enfin, il est allongé, je ne vois pas vraiment.

Potter. Foutu Potter. T'es toujours aussi beau, et je t'aime toujours autant. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, à 11 ans. Quand j'ai vu que le Choixpeau t'avais nommé Serpentard, j'ai été tellement heureux. On allait partager toute notre scolarité ensemble ! Seulement, tu es venu à notre table, entourée d'élèves habillés de noir et de vert, et tu ne m'as plus jamais adressé la parole. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Dans le train, on s'entendait bien, non ? Bref. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai été fasciné, obsédé par toi. Sans le montrer, bien sur. Je ne vais quand même pas briser la réputation de « self-control « des Malefoy. Et puis surtout, il n'est en aucun cas question que j'avoue que je t'aime. Que j'avoue que j'aime qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

La seule chose que les gens savent sur moi, c'est le nombre de mes piercings (3) et de mes amis : 1. Antyochus. Un aimant à nanas. Attention, hein, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je n'ai pas de succès ! Seulement, le jugement des gens s'arrête à l'aspect extérieur, qui n'est pas reluisant chez moi : un jean crado, dans des bottes crados, un débardeur crado qui était blanc au départ et, quand je ne porte pas la guenille qui me sert de robe, un perfecto. Je dis « guenille », mais je ne suis pas pauvre. Papa-Maman ont une fortune ; seulement, l'argent qu'ils me donnent ne me sert pas à acheter des robes. Dieu merci, je ne suis pas matérialiste à ce point.

Mais enfin, il faut bien se lever, et après 10 minutes à me tourner et me retourner au lit, je décide de me lever. J'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin, et mon regard tombe sur Potter, torse-nu. Sans commentaires, je baisse la tête, et tente de cacher un rougissement des joues aussi stupide qu'inutile. Je m'avance vers la salle de bain, et mon regard tombe sur mon reflet, dans un grand miroir. Ma carcasse, que recouvre en partie mon jean, mon torse maigrichon dont on devine les côtes. Puis mes yeux remontent vers mon visage. Un clou d'acier dans chaque joue, un dans la langue. Des yeux gris « mystérieux », qui « excitent les filles », d'après Antyochus, et enfin mes cheveux peroxydés, hérissés à la colle à bois –je voulais un moyen naturel, sans magie.

Je me douche, après un léger regard sur mon corps nu. J'ai hérité du robuste patrimoine génétique de mon père, tant mieux. Y a pas à dire, l'eau froide, le matin, ça fait du bien. En sortant de la salle de bain, je croise Potter, tout habillé (il prend une douche le soir, lui), qui se dirige vers les lavabos. Je rejoins Antyochus, qui m'accueille avec une tape dans le dos qui manque de me faire basculer la tronche dans la moquette, à laquelle je réponds par un coup de botte dans son mollet.

-« Eh ben trou'd'balle, ça faisait longtemps, 2 mois et demi, 14 nanas, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Et toi, combien tu t'en es fait ?

-Ta gueule, aucune. » Je suis en proie à une mauvaise humeur matinale suraigüe.

-« Ho ho ! Serait-on par hasard mal luné aujourd'hui, monsieur ? Bref, pour en revenir à moi, j'espère que t'as remarqué, j'suis de plus en plus beau !! Mes cheveux sont encore plus longs, mes yeux sont encore plus bleus, ma peau est encore plus pâle. La nature m'aime, et moi aussi ! T'inquiète pas, toi aussi t'es classe. Enfin, pas classe, sexy. Dans le genre rebelle solitaire et torturé, crado mais qui sent bon, et qui …

-Ta gueule, on va manger », je le coupe.

Putain, Antyochus, il a beau faire son mystérieux-sérieux devant les filles, il peut être d'un chiant…

Le petit-déjeuner. C'est un moment assez énervant. On vient tous de se réveiller, mais on se côtoie tous avec la bonne humeur feinte du matin.

Potter, évidemment, mange tout seul, et il ne servirait à rien d'aller le voir ; j'ai déjà essayé par le passé, je me suis fait rabrouer vivement. Il ne veut pas d'un Serpentard pour ami. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à « ami », quand je suis allé le voir. Serpentard, look de punk, homo, c'est bien parti. Mais bon, l'espoir, ce n'est pas quelque chose de contrôlable, ça vient comme une maladie, on voudrait le vomir, mais ce n'est même pas tangible. Alors on le laisse s'installer et accorder une importance extraordinaire à des événements banals. On le laisse nous faire souffrir le martyr. L'espoir, c'est la chose qui rend les gens malheureux. Je suis bourré d'espoir à ras bord.

Je suis bien pensif, moi, en début de journée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Albus.**

Premier cours aujourd'hui, Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Ah génial. C'est encore professeur Lovegood qu'on a cette année. Elle est totalement dérangée, mais ça ne semble visiblement pas ennuyer la directrice.

Je monte jusque dans la salle. Cette pièce est toujours aussi bizarre que l'année dernière, avec des trucs de toutes les couleurs qui pendouillent de partout qui contrastent avec l'obscurité de la salle. Je suis d'ailleurs en avance en cours, et donc seul avec Professeur Lovegood.

-«Bonjour Potter. Ravie de vous avoir cette année à nouveau.

-Moi également, madame.

-Nous allons commencer par la partie théorique aujourd'hui.»

Tiens, elle a encore ses stupides radis accrochés aux oreilles. De loin, elle fait un peu «savante folle», avec ses petites lunettes rondes, qui d'ailleurs ne lui servent à rien car elle regarde par-dessus, ses cheveux blonds sales trop longs, rassemblés en un chignon hasardeux. Des mèches retombent d'ailleurs d'un peu partout, ça donne un air fou. Je l'aime bien cependant, mais quelques fois elle peut s'avérer gênante, surtout quand elle me confond avec mon père.

Le reste de la classe arrive enfin. Malefoy et son pote arrivent, bien sûr, en dernier, rigolant outrageusement fort. Ca ne semble absolument pas déranger Mme Lovegood, qui se réjouit d'avoir la classe au complet. Je m'assieds seul au premier rang.

-Bonjour les enfants! Comme introduction au cours, nous allons étudier, ce que, j'en suis persuadée, vous attendez tous avec impatience …. Les Ronflaks Cornus et les propriétés magiques de leur bave.

Il y a comme un grand silence pendant quelques secondes, lorsqu'un élève – fort courageux – lève la main.

-«Madame, vous êtes sûre que c'est ça le programme?»

Lovegood a l'air perplexe. Cependant, elle s'avance vers son bureau, prend une feuille jaune fluo et commence à en parcourir les lignes.

-«Ah … Non, exact. Je dois d'abord parler de l'actualité.»

Elle nous adresse un grand sourire. L'optimisme de cette prof me fait peur quelques fois.

-«Parfait! Hum … Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de la vague de meurtre commis récemment.»

Un silence. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un sanglotter, vers le fond. La classe se retourne vers la provenance du bruit.

C'est une élève à qui je n'ai jamais parlé de ma vie. Cheveux bruns, yeux noirs. Je ne la connais absolument pas. Elle commence à parler de son cousin assassiné justement, la semaine dernière.

Lovegood va la voir, et commence à lui parler calmement.

Un fois la fille envoyée chez Pomfresh, je lève timidement la main.

-«Potter?

-Madame, j'ai entendu dire que l'auteur de ces crimes était le digne descendant de Grindelwald.»

Oups, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il y a comme un malaise. Je sens tout les regards fixés sur moi, dans mon dos.

Soudain, du mouvement derrière. Je me retourne. Scorpius lève la main d'un air las.

-«Moi, j'ai entendu dire que c'était un malade mental qui se prenait pour le descendant de Grindelwald.»

Il regarde Antyochus, qui sourit. Soudain, ce dernier lève également la main.

-« Moi, j'ai entendu que c'était carrément un raton laveur qui se prenait pour Grindelwald. C'est des saloperies ces bestioles.»

J'entends quelques rires étouffés. L'atmosphère se détend.

-C'est également une possibilité, réplique la prof. Quelqu'un d'autre a une idée sur l'identité du tueur?

-Moi! Un hibou vert!

- Une bouse de Dragon!

-Non! Un Dragon!

-Un livre!

Les propositions deviennent de plus en plus farfelues. Mon regard croise celui de Scorpius. Je lui jette un regard plein de gratitude; il a détourné l'attention de la classe de la connerie que j'avais sortie.

**POV ****Scorpius****Malefoy**

Ouais, ouais, OUAIS!!!!!! Albus m'a souri!!! En même temps, c'est légitime, je l'ai aidé, il avait l'air bien con.

Non mais, regardez-moi, on croirait entendre une vierge de 13 ans! Bref, moi je suis bien dans mes pensées, mais le cours (la partie pratique, surtout) va commencer. La Lovegood nous explique qu'il faut que nous nous mettions par groupes de deux, pour s'entraîner à des révisions de l'Expelliarmus. Celle-là, n'importe quoi. Aucune logique. Quel rapport entre les (soi-disant) Ronflaks Cornus et l'Expelliarmus? Enfin, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher.

Evidemment, je me mets avec Antyochus. Nous nous installons dans un coin de la salle, à l'écart du peloton qui n'est pas encore divisé, quand:

-Ooooh, excusez-moi, j'avais _complètement_ oublié! Quelle tête-en-l'air! C'est moi qui dois former les groupes! Minerva me l'a ordonné, après l'explosion de cette même salle en fin d'année dernière!

Et voila t'y pas qu'elle se met, cette folle, à désigner, avec ses deux longs bras alourdis de milliards de bracelets bizarres, des paires d'élèves.

Ah Merde! Antyochus a été associé à la nana qui a pleuré tout à l'heure, revenue de l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tôt. Evidemment, ce mec va profiter de sa tristesse et tenter de la draguer pour la sauter. Pas tenable, il laisse diriger par sa queue.

Wowowoh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, là?! Pourquoi Potter se dirige vers moi? Et en me regardant en plus (Sa veut dire qu'il ne vient pas vers moi au hasard, quoi…)! Ah merde! Pourquoi mon cerveau ne réalise pas les choses au moment exact auquel elles arrivent hein?? J'étais en train de penser, j'ai vaguement entendu Lovegood annoncer «Potter-Malefoy!».

Putain putain putain putain putain………… Que faire, que faire, que faire?? Il me reste plus que 2 secondes pour réfléchir!! Euuuh, euuuuuh…

-«Alors, Potter, on va faire équipe pour cette fois, hein!» je lui dis avec un clin d'œil. Plus «rugbyman sexy mais débile des calendriers moldus», tu meurs.

-«Mouais…» Il répond avec un air inquiet.

Nous restions plusieurs secondes, qui me semblent des heures, sans parler.

Quel con, moi! On fait équipe, occasion d'enfer, faut avouer, et moi, je trouve le moyen de lui faire PEUR. C'te honte, mais c'te honte. Je jette un regard vers Antyochus, et je remarque en même temps que la plupart des duos ont commencé à fonctionner. Quant à cet abruti de playboy d'Antyochus, il s'est placé derrière la fille, la serre dans ses bras en passant, et soi-disant lui montre le geste à faire pour bien réussir un Expelliarmus. Hallucinant! Si seulement Potter ne maîtrisait pas le sort de défense, si seulement je pouvais faire comme Antyochus et sa future nana, lui apprendre! Mais non.

-«Bon, y faudrait p't'être y aller, hein…, qu'il me sort.

-Hein?! Ah, oui!». Moi alors.

Nous passons donc plus d'une heure à nous bombarder d'Expelliarmus, avec succès, sans rien dire. Au moment de partir, Lovegood nous hurle:

-«EEEEH, Attendez!!! J'ai oublié de vous dire, pour la prochaine fois, venez prendre une liste de sortilèges de défense, vous vous entraînerez avec votre coéquipier d'aujourd'hui, et je veux que vous les sachiez parfaitement, ces petits sorts!»

Oh………Mon…………Dieu…………………….

Ca veut dire que je vais devoir passer du temps avec Albus?


	3. Chapter 3

Voici une réponse aux reviews, parce que ne pas répondre, je trouve ça super snob ).Nous avions oublié d'y répondre dans le Chapitre 2 --'. Mais ouuulala, elles m'ont trop donné un coup de fouet, et à EMI aussi, on était sur MSN en train d'élaborer le chapitre 3, et je sors « EMI ON A DES REVIEEEWWWS!!!!!!», puis après pendant toute la soirée, excitée comme une puce et tout et tout . Je suis une jeune fille très émotive

Kris MADness: Merciiiiiiiiii (hystérique--')!!!! Oui, effectivement, nous ne voulions pas tomber dans le simple changement de nom Harry-Albus et Drago-Scorpius, d'où changement de caractère. Ensuite, eh bien à partir de maintenant, nous allons essayer de poster un chapitre tous les soirs, donc euuh... ben voila, c'est tout. Le TITRE… écoute, même moi je ne peux pas t'expliquer le titre…--'

Genevieve Black: Merciiiii( encore plus dingue ) !! Oui, en effet, on remet le couvert pour les fistons (on le met tout court, pour notre part )!

Merytre-Hatchepsout: Ahh, merci beaucoup, toi aussi )! Pour le prénom Antyochus, le mérite ne me (oui c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, et pas EMI MUAHAHAHA --') revient pas entièrement. Tu connais «Bérénice», de Racine? Eh ben dedans, il y a un personnage dont le nom est Antioche. Honte à moi, c'est limite du plagiat. Mais vous voyez un personnage made in Harry Potter s'appeler Jean? Bref, en tout cas, désolée de te décevoir, mais une apparition de Rosie n'est pas au gout du jour… S Enfin, on ne sait jamais! Et, pour le duo Al-Scorpius, tu as deviné (genre c'était super dur…--')!

georgette2006: Merciiiii!! Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive !

Merci, merci, merci pour les reviews, il n'y rien qui me fasse plus plaisir (enfin, si sûrement un peu, quand même ) ) que de voir que notre histoire plait. D

Louli

Juste pour papoter un minimum.

Nous avons en effet aucune intention de faire un truc "gnan gnan", une histoire ou les gens ont des surnoms débiles dès qu'ils sortent ensemble (pour ma part, je trouve qu'un Drago qui surnome Harry Potter "Ryry" est à la limite du blasphème)

Ainsi, ne vous attendez pas à une fin heureuse. Enfin, le truc est tout de même répertorié dans "Drama" ou "Tragedy», je crois. N'espérez pas voir Scorpius ou Albus 40ans plus tard dans l'épilogue.

Et merci à tous les commentaiiiiires !! L'effet négatif est qu'on est à la limite de la crise d'hystérie devant l'écran, ce qui est passablement stupide. Et surtout craignos. Nous aimerions bien aussi mettre des dessins de nos personnages principaux en ligne, mais de toutes évidences, cela semble impossible sur ce site. Mais nous trouverons le moyen de les mettre, coûte que coûte w.

EMI

«Aaaah les bavardes!!»! Vous vous dites ça pas vrai? PAS VRAI?--' Bref, voici le DEBUT, j'insiste, le DEBUT du chapitre 3. EMI n'ayant pas un accès continu à sa machine à écrire (communément appelé Ordinateur), elle ne pourra peut-être pas m'envoyer la fin du CH.3 ce soir. Promis, demain, vous aurez (si ce n'est pas le cas ce soir) la fin du CH.3 et EN PLUS le CH.4! («quoi, en plus, elle fait que tenir ses engagements!»)… bouhou…

Louli

**Chapitre 3**

**POV ****Albus**

Cours de Potions. Avec «MrArsenic». Enfin, en réalité, il ne s'appelle pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, je suis totalement incapable de me rappeler de son vrai nom. C'est Antyochus qui l'a un jour appelé comme ça, se trompant. Depuis, comme tout le monde l'a copié, c'est resté.

Bref. Potions. Apparemment, ma grand-mère était assez forte en potions. Enfin, pour cette année je ne me fais pas d'illusions. J'ai toujours mystérieusement eu les pire notes en potions. Enfin, les pires… Des fois Malefoy arrive quand même à me rattraper. Il ne peut absolument pas sacquer ce prof.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

Ah! Il m'a fait trop peur! Il arrive toujours de là ou on l'attendait pas.Ca ne m'étonnerais qu'à moitié si les rumeurs selon lesquels il serait un vampire s'avérait vraies.

-Mettez vous chacun devant votre chaudron je vous prie. Nous allons faire une variante de la Potion d'Immortalité.

Soudain, un élève incrédule lève la main. Hum. De toute évidence, c'est la première fois qu'il se tape ce professeur.

-N'est ce pas une potion interdite, Monsieur?

-J'ai dit que c'était une variante, n'est ce pas?

-Euh… Oui.

Quel boulet. Ne jamais essayer de faire percuter à Mr.Arsenic qu'il a tort. Jamais.

-Bien, chers élèves. La liste des ingrédients sont: du Sang de Scroutt à Pétard, un Doigt de Botruc, une Pousse de Racine de Mangradore entière, et un Œuf de Bézoard.

Le même élève intervient à nouveau.

-Mais, Monsieur, les Bézoard sont des pierres!

-Et comment font les pierres pour se reproduire, à votre avis?

Je réprime un petit rire. L'élève le regarde pour sa part avec des yeux ronds.

-Parfait. Maintenant, au travail.

Ce professeur est vraiment fort. Toutes ses potions sont impossibles à réaliser. Bon, je vais improviser. Je m'avance vers l'armoire à ingrédients au fond de la salle. Quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à du Sang de Scroutt. Un liquide bleu argenté attire mon attention. Je me saisis du bocal, et le ramène à mon chaudron. Après avoir versé une bonne moitié du contenu, qui par ailleurs avait une odeur très étrange, je me mets à la recherche d'un éventuel doigt de Botruc. Tandis que je m'empare de tiges noires poussiéreuses, je regarde l'élève qui avait levé la main. Il semble vraiment désemparé. D'ailleurs, il y a de quoi: Tout le monde prend ce qui l'amuse, ce qu'il trouve joli a mettre dans son chaudron. Pauvre petit.

A présent, je me lance le défi de trouver un Œuf de Bézoard. A force de scruter l'armoire poussiéreuse, je commence à me lasser. Je prends alors un Bézoard, en me disant qu'avec de la chance il se reproduirait dans mon chaudron. Je jette un œil à la mixture, qui commence à faire de la fumée voluptueuse aux couleurs violettes. Il manque la mandragore. Evidemment, je peux m'en procurer. Cependant, je ne me sens pas le courage de balancer quelque chose de vivant et hurlant dans ma potion. Arsenic commence à faire le tour des chaudrons. Je retourne à l'armoire, me saisis de racine d'asphodèle et les jette dans le mien.

Au moment précis où Arsenic se penche sur mon chaudron, intrigué par la senteur agréable qui en émane, la mixture explose. Je ferme les paupières machinalement afin de me protéger les yeux.

Puis, horrifié, je les ouvre, et découvre un Arsenic brûlé, noir et fumant. Mais malheureusement pour moi, il est toujours en vie, et me regarde d'un air mauvais. Très mauvais. J'entends quelques rires derrière moi. Si je n'étais pas aussi mal, je trouverai sans doute la situation comique.

Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance.

-Potter. Chez McGonagall. Immédiatement. Je vais vous faire un mot que vous lui remettrez.

**POV ****Scorpius****Malefoy**

-«OOOOOAAAAAAaaaaah….».

Oui, quand je me réveille, je me sens souvent obligé de réveiller les autres par un bâillement des plus sonores.

Haha, le premier souvenir qui me revient de la journée d'avant est, sans surprise, une scène où intervient Albus… Mais bon, c'était géant!! Arsenic avec la tronche calcinée!! Le seul qui rigolait moins, c'était Potter. Je le comprends en même temps, la fureur de McGonagall est célèbre.

J'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit, et tombe sur Albus, pile en face de moi, dans la même position…en pyjama, lui. Moi, je n'ai pas pris la peine d'enlever mon jean. A quoi ça sert? Je me lave quand même! Malheureusement pour moi, l'épisode comique du cours de potion de la veille est toujours dans ma tête…

-«Haha, Potter, tu sais quoi? J't'adore!!», Que j'lui dis.

Putain!!! Mais je ne peux pas me maîtriser moi!! D'où je peux sortir une connerie pareille!!!

Evidemment, la réaction de la chambrée ne se fait pas attendre… Mes paroles ont installées un grand silence, et tous les regards fixés sur moi, y compris celui de Potter. Gueuuuuh, que dire, que faire, putain?!

-«Enfin, hier, dans l'cours d'Arsenic quoi! Quand t'as fait exploser ton chaudron sur sa gueule! C'était bien, c'est tout quoi…», Putain, les gens me regardent comme si je venais d'Andromède [une galaxie, bande d'incultes!. Ca se comprend, vu ce que je sors…

Je fais genre que je n'ai pas remarqué leur grimace d'étonnement, et marche d'un pas assuré en direction de la salle de bain. Je ferme attentivement la porte derrière moi, et expire un grand coup. Je me déshabille, le coup d'œil critique habituel sur mon corps, et à la douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain, ils sont tous (OUF) retournés à leurs affaires, les uns mettent leurs chaussettes, les autres (Antyochus, particulièrement) se coiffent…

Eh… Potter me regarde. Ce n'est pas normal. En plus, il est de plus en plus gros! Ah non, il s'avance vers moi, c'est tout. Tss, la honte, je suis troublé par ce mec. Pour un peu, rien qu'en le voyant marcher machinalement vers moi, j'aurais la trique… Honte sur moi. Pourquoi il arrive? Pourquoi il s'avance? Eh, stop, stop!!

-«Euh, Malefoy, pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour les sortilège à savoir et tout, il faudra qu'on s'arrange… Enfin, si tu veux, hein, moi j'peux m'entraîner tout seul…

-Ah ouais? En te jetant toi-même des maléfices?» Putain, pourquoi je suis si méchant! «Non, je rigole, on n'a qu'à se voir ce soir, on a aucun devoirs pour demain.

-Ouais, ouais ok, ça me va. Alors, dans la salle de métamorphose abandonnée du 5eme étage à 18h?

-Ouaip…».

J'ai rendez-vous avec Albus Potter…


	4. Chapter 4

Louli: Ouaiiii, un cadeau pour vous, mes fannns (genre….)!! Bref, finalement, la suite du chapitre 3 est devenue le chapitre 4. Je ne sais pas si c'est compréhensible…. Enfin, pour cause de grève, les cours ont fini plus tôt, ça fait que j'suis allée faire mon 3ème trou aux oreilles plus tôt (fallait que j'trouve le moyen d'en parler, de ce 3ème trou. Dont un presque dans le cartilage, qui m'a fait maaaaal… J'suis super douillette --'), ça fait que j'suis revenue chez moi plus tôt, et que j'ai pus écrire plus tôôôôt, voilààà! --' Eh, vous attendiez un lemon, hein? Ben ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui!! Il arrivera hein, don't worry, mais pas maintenant, ça ferais trop «divine providence», qui fait qu'ils tombent d'un coup dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans le prochain chapitre, comme à la demande d'une review (merciiiiiiiii .!!), nous allons essayer de faire intervenir Rose, mais elle n'aura certainement qu'un tout petit rôle…S

EMI: Waaah des reviews! Continuons!

**Chapitre 4**

**POV ****Albus**** Potter**

Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans une salle de métamorphose inutilisée, ce soir.

D'ailleurs, je l'attends toujours. Je lui avais pourtant dit à 18heures...

Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre, par laquelle je vois la nuit qui tombe. Je fixe ainsi le crépuscule pendant une durée indéfinie. La salle est limite dévastée. Non que ma classe soit passée par là, mais… Il manque des chaises, et les bureaux. Néanmoins, nous avons à notre disposition le bureau du professeur, un grand tableau noir et un vieux fauteuil miteux casé dans un coin.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Je jette un œil, et aperçois Malefoy qui entre. Il s'avance vers le milieu de la salle, perplexe. Evidemment, il ne me voit pas, je suis à moitié caché derrière une armoire, coincé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre…

Tiens, si je le faisais flipper? Je me lève brusquement.

-«Arg! Potter, bordel! Tu m'as fait peur! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que t'était là?»

Je me marre.

-«Aaah... T'inquiète Malfoy. Allez, on bosse. On est venu la pour ça non?»

Il semble vexé. Paaarfait. Ses sorts seront d'autant plus puissants. Je manque un peu de défis à relever en ce moment.

-«Bien. Commencons.

-Mouais, je fais.»

On se place en plein milieu de la salle, en position de duel. Il lève sa baguette.

-_Expelliarmus_!

-_Protego_!

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Son sort rebondit violemment sur mon bouclier magique, et vient casser une fenêtre. Il me fait un petit sourire en coin.

- Allez Potter, montre-moi ce que tu vaux.

-_Expelliarmus_!

-_Stupéfix_!

Quoiiii? Je suis stupéfixé, et Malefoy a réussi à éviter mon sort. D'ailleurs il se marre, et s'approche de moi. Il n'est qu'à quelques millimètres, et me fixe. Qu'est ce qu'il fout? Et moi qui ne peux pas bouger… Je vois ses yeux gris acier plantés droit dans les miens. Soudain, il me fait une pichenette sur le front, et malgré moi, je tombe en arrière. Malefoy va à nouveau se poster à quelques mètres de moi.

-_Enervatum_!

Je me lève.

-Malfoy! Tu m'as pris par surprise!

-Je fais ça avec tout le monde, me répond-t-il avec un sourire.

Nous reprenons notre entraînement. Lorsque la nuit tombe, nous nous arrêtons. Je m'apprête à partir, quand…

-Potter!

Je me retourne. Il est assis sur le bureau du professeur.

-Oui?

-Euuh … Tu te rappelle de ce que tu as dit pendant le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, avec Lovegood?

Je vais m'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Quand je disais que les meurtres avaient étés commis par le digne descendant de Grindelwald?

-Oui… Pourquoi t'as dit ça? Je t'avoue je suis intrigué. Tu sais très bien que le Duc Blanc ne ferait jamais ça! Il travaille avec le ministère, avec les Aurors, et a précisé qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on l'associe avec Grindelwald! Il n'a rien à voir avec lui!

-Malefoy, ce type pue le mensonge.

-Mais il a aidé à capturer plein de criminels!

Je soupire.

-Tous ces criminels étaient des «Sang-mélé».

-Comment tu sais ça toi?

-J'ai cherché un peu.

-De toutes façons, ça n'a rien à voir. La criminalité n'est pas définie selon le sang de l'individu.

-Je reste quand même persuadé que…

Quand tout à coup, la porte de la salle s'ouvre dans un grand bruit.

**POV ****Scorpius****Malefoy**

Hola! C'est quoi ça?! La porte vient de s'ouvrir toute seule, avec une brusquerie digne de… Antyochus.

Evidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Quel ….! Je ne trouve pas de mot pour qualifier ce rustre, ce … je m'arrête là, sinon je vais virer insultes de vieille femme.

Et puis surtout, le mec entre en poussant la porte avec son dos, style «mes mains sont trop occupées», ce qui fait qu'il manque de tomber, et qu'il en rit. Puis, je réalise qu'en fait, s'il en rit et si ses mains sont si occupées que sa pour ne pas pouvoir actionner un bouton de porte, c'est parce qu'il tient une fille dans ses bras. Plus précisément, la nana qui avait pleuré dans le cours de Lovegood, et qui avait ensuite été désignée pour s'entraîner aux sortilèges de défense avec Antyochus. Le vicieux, sans surprise, en a tiré profit. Il a dû essayer de faire le mec «doux et sensible», du genre « vas y que je te comprends super bien, que sans arrière-pensées je te donne rendez-vous pour travailler, mais en fait, ce que j'espère au minimum, c'est une pipe». Je ne connais pas de mec plus macho qu'Antyochus.

Donc, en ce moment, sans s'apercevoir qu'Albus et moi sommes témoins (bien malgré nous) de ses ébats torrides et impudiques, il a glissé une de ses mains sous le débardeur de Mademoiselle –main que je vois s'activer afin de dégrafer ce que je pense être un soutien-gorge – tout en s'asseyant lui et la fille sur ses genou, pattes écartées, tout en (ce mec est un héros) lui léchant le museau.

Ca pourrait être excitant, si les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Parce que là, je me sens bien con. Potter est bouche-bée, les yeux rivés sur Antyochus. Je ne dois pas avoir une tête bien différente.

-«HUHUM….» Je m'arrache la gorge.

Pas de réaction. Potter s'y met.

-«Hum, excusez-moi…»

Les deux amants englués daignent enfin nous accorder un regard.

-«Oh, Scorpius, sois sympa, emmène ton copain et laissez-nous», me sort Antyochus.

-«TU RIGOLES?!» je hurle.

Soudain, Potter me prend le bras, ce qui me fait réprimer un frisson d'excitation. Comment peut-on être excité dans un moment pareil?

-«Aller, viens!», et il m'entraîne dehors, avec une force que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné chez lui, et ferme brutalement la porte.

Nous marchons plusieurs minutes en direction de notre dortoir, sans dire un mot.

Moi, je cogite, je cogite, je cogite à fond, et j'essaye de cacher l'excitation que m'apporte ce malaise silencieux.

Tout à l'heure, il n'a pas dut comprendre, le pauvre. Je l'avais stupéfixié, il était immobile, droit, et tellement beau, on aurait dit un prince. Je me suis approché si près, j'étais fasciné par ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux verts. Au final, je me suis retrouvé, quoi, mon nez devait être à 5 millimètres du sien.

Puis, j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais, et, dans mon orgueil habituel qui ne voulait rien montrer, je lui ai collé une pichenette sur le front, qui l'a fait tomber…

Mais là, en ce moment, on arrive presque aux dortoirs des Serpentards, et c'est tant mieux, car le souvenir de cette proximité d'il n'y a même pas une heure commence à se laisser voir, notamment vers le bas de mon ventre. La couleur noir dissimulatrice de ma robe me semble un miracle à cet instant.

Je m'excite vraiment avec pas grand-chose… Antyochus aurait honte de moi!

Je passe devant, ouvre la porte, et me dirige vers mon lit en sortant mes cigarettes (objet moldu mais bien agréable) des poches de ma robe.

Je ne sens plus la présence d'Albus derrière moi. En me retournant, je constate qu'il est resté devant la porte, et qu'il me regarde d'un air perplexe.

-«Quessya?» je lui demande, crevé.

-«Ta robe est trouée au niveau du cul…

-«Ca s'peut, ouai…», Je lui réponds.

Il a regardé mes fesses, il a regardé mes fesses! Putain, honte sur moi…

-«T'aimes ce que tu vois, ou t'en veux plus?»

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ajouter des conneries…

-«J'déconne, hein…

Potter me regarde d'un air interdit.

Sans répondre, je vais vers la salle de bain et, rapidement car je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder, je me déshabille et rentre dans une cabine de douche.

Il était temps, je suis tellement excité que mes gestes en deviennent fébriles. Ma main descend rapidement le long de mon sexe, et commence à faire des va-et-vient rapides, pendant que j'ai en tête l'image de Potter, le visage tout près du mien. J'entends à quelques mètres la porte s'ouvrir, et l'effet de surprise me fait atteindre un état extatique durant quelques secondes.

Rapidement, je me rince, remet mon jean et vais me coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**POV ****Albus**

Petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Comme à mon habitude, je me dirige vers la table des Gryffondors, où m'attendent Creswell, Dobbs, Hornby, Dodge, Summers, Perks, Midgen et les autres… Ainsi que Lily, James, et mes cousins, Rose et Hugo.

Je m'assieds, et jette un regard vers la table des Serpentards, où j'aperçois Scorpius en train de donner une tape sur la tête d'Antyochus, ce qui provoque l'hilarité de mes camarades de classe assis à leurs cotés.

Antyochus. Mon dieu, ce type m'a vraiment choqué hier. Il est entré comme ça dans la salle, sans même vérifier qu'il était seul. De toutes évidence, Scorpius n'avait pas l'air choqué le moins du monde. Enfin, d'un autre coté, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Je me doutais d'ailleurs qu'Antyochus se tapait pas mal de filles, mais y être confronté comme ça…

Soudain, Rose me parle. Elle a vraiment grandi au cours de l'année dernière. Je pense que le temps où on la traitait de naine est révolu. Elle possède les yeux d'Oncle Ron, et les cheveux bruns de sa mère, ainsi que son intelligence, et son sérieux. Son frère est assez calme également, mais peut parfois s'avérer assez agaçant. Hugo est roux, et a les yeux bruns.

Soudain, Rose me parle.

-«Albus?

-Oui.

-Tonks nous a envoyé une lettre ce matin, par Coquecigrue. Je lui avais bien dit que cette bestiole était trop vieille, le courrier a mis une semaine à arriver.

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte?», demande James.

James est devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année. Il dit que ça n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux que l'année des ASPIC.

-«Ce vieux fou veut nous inviter pour Noël.»

Hugo intervient.

-« Ah mais je ne pourrais pas moi!

- Hugo, ne commence pas. On ne va pas refuser.

-Mais Rosiiie…

-Tu auras tout le temps de voir ta petite copine le reste de l'année.

-Si elle veut encore de toi», ajoute Lily.

- «Tais-toi! Elle est totalement dingue de moi. Elle m'a fait une carte de Chocogrenouille à mon image, tu sais?

-WAOUH! Une CARTE DE CHOCOGRENOUILLE? Quelle marque d'amour. Avec ça t'es sur de tenir jusqu'au mariage», déclare James, ironiquement.

Je regarde ma montre.

-«Oh, les gens. Je dois y aller. À cet après-midi!

-Ah, au fait», déclare Rose,« on ne sera sans doute pas là à partir de midi, jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Les Gryffondors font tous un voyage organisé à Godric's Hollows.»

Ah … Gééénial.

-«D'accord. À demain tout le monde.»

Evidement, cet après-midi, je n'ai pas cours… Je vais sans doute me retrouver seul…

**POV ****Scorpius**

Oï Oï Oï! Pas de cours cet aprèm, alléluia!

Je vais pouvoir aller traîner dans le parc, près du lac. D'habitude, j'y vais tout seul, mais Antyochus à décider de me plomber ma journée, il veut absolument me raconter «ce coup exceptionnel» qu'il s'est fait hier soir. On est dans la Grande Salle, le déjeuner vient de se terminer.

-«Ouai ben, t'façon, j'ai assisté à tout, hier soir…

-Comment ça à tout?

-T'es arrivé en bourrin, avec ta nana à moitié à poil, quand on s'entraînait avec Potter.

-Ah, putain, celui-là, j'peux pas le sacquer, quoi!», il gueule.

Je ne relève pas la remarque. Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'Antyochus, j'aurais eu envie de lui sauter à la gorge. J'ignore, et relance la conversation sur cette fille.

-«Comment t'as fait pour qu'elle soit OK si vite?

-Oh, technique habituelle… Elle est rapidement tombée dans le panneau. J'lui avais donné rendez-vous vers 17h00 dans le parc pour s'entraîner. Tu penses bien que quand je suis arrivé, c'était pas l'entraînement que j'avais en tête», ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil… Sans commentaires…«J'lui ai demandé si elle allait mieux, et pourquoi elle avait pleuré. Evidemment, les Chutes du Niagara se remettent à couler, et moi, en noble gentilhomme compatissant, je la prends dans mes bras, tendrement et tout le tralala. De fil en aiguille, ma main sur son épaule, elle relève la tête et COMME PAR HASARD, sa bouche se retrouve sur la mienne. Et moi, je sors –et elle a rien tilté, elle y croyait toujours a l'entraînement! – qu'il fait chaud, et qu'on devrait aller dans une salle pour continuer à «s'entraîner». Tu parles que j'voulais continuer! Donc, sur le chemin, ça c'est fait, et elle est devenue de plus en plus WAHOU, et on est arrivé dans ta salle. Et t'imagines bien ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu sois parti!».

Nouveau clin d'œil. Il a une capacité d'embobinement féminin incroyable. Il se vide les tous les soirs. (J'ai une classe folle, moi).

Après son récit pour le moins passionnant, nous sortons donc. C'est seulement le début d'Octobre, il ne fait pas trop froid dehors.

Nous nous appuyons, assis par terre, sur un chêne devant le lac, et je sors mes cigarettes. J'en allume une, pendant qu'Antyochus se met à me parler de la nana la plus bizarre qu'il se soit fait, une fille qui voulait qu'il lui lèche les pieds…

Enfin, je crois, parce que je n'écoute qu'à moitié.

J'ai avisé Potter plus loin, près du lac. Il marche tout seul lentement, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il semble triste.

J'ai envie de planter Antyochus tout seul avec ses «3 coups les plus bizarres» et d'aller consoler Potter, mais ma bonne éducation m'en empêche.

Je concilie les deux, et appelle donc Albus.

-«EH! Potter! Viens t'asseoir avec nous! », je lui hurle.

Antyochus me file un coup dans les côtes qui me donne l'impression de me vider de tout mon oxygène, le salaud, et je me mets donc à tousser et à pousser des râles de mort, style Détraqueurs Attitude, pendant que Potter me fixe comme si je l'avais demandé en mariage à l'instant. Pour lui faire comprendre que oui, c'est bien à lui que je m'adresse, je tape sur l'herbe à côté de moi.

Antyochus m'engueule:

-«Mais pourquoi tu l'a appelé, espèce de con, tu sais très bien que j'l'aime pas!

-Mais il était tout seul, ça va rien te faire de passer 2heures avec lui!

-Laisse tomber, j'vais voir Samantha!

-C'est qui ça?

-Mon coup génial d'hier!», me hurle-t-il en s'en allant.

Double merde. J'suis seul, avec Potter qui est maintenant à 3 mètres de moi avec un air ahuri.

-«Qu'est ce que tu veux?», qu'il me dit.

-«Ben rien… j'ai juste pensé que t'avais envie d'un peu de compagnie, c'est tout. Assieds-toi…»

Ce qu'il fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment tout près, tout près de moi… Mais quel con je fais…

Putain, il y a un grand silence, et moi je ne trouve rien a dire… Aller, ce qui me passe par la tête:

-«Alors, faudra se revoir à nouveau pour les sorts, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de s'entraîner hier, hein…

-Ouai. Ton pote, il se fait vraiment guider par son entrejambe, c'est dingue quoi. Ils sont restés bien 5 minutes à s'embrasser avant de nous remarquer…

-Ah, ça, c'est Antyochus et les nanas. Une relation, _des_ relations spéciales. J'lui ai dit que s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait avec la syphilis à St Mangouste. Il me dit qu'il s'en fout…»

Et à partir de là, on continue la conversation, en passant par les filles, contournant le sexe, traversant en plein milieu des profs, cheminant à travers les cours.

Au final, je réalise qu'il est 19h00, et que ça fait bien 4h00 qu'on parle comme ça.

Je le lui dis, et nous décidons d'aller manger.

Pour la première fois depuis 6 ans, Potter ne dine pas tout seul à la table des Serpentards.


	6. Chapter 6

Louli: Mercii pour les revieeews!!

Bref bref, une annonce à faire: si jamais vous voudriez, par un immense hasard, des illustrations qui iraient avec cette fiction, ben votre vœu est EXAUCE!! Enfin, il n'y en a qu'une, mais faut aller dans note bio, parce que c'est là que sont les liens ). Ils ont des gueules un peu bizarres, meeuh bon. ).

EMI : Muahaah Merci à toutes et à tous pour les reviews . Les chapitres vont passablement vite, donc merci de votre "fidélité" .

**Chapitre 6**

**POV ****Albus**

Ai mangé avec les Serpentards au dîner. Mais pas tout seul. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, Scorpius est resté avec moi. Je me demande pourquoi il s'interresse subitement à moi. Enfin, faut dire j'ai été assez méchant avec lui au début. Mais bon, je ne vais me plaindre… En fait, je suis plutôt content d'avoir un ami dans ma classe. Pour l'instant, je me prélasse dans la salle commune des Serpentards, chauffée par un grand feu de bois. Focett, Norris, et Knockturn sont avec moi, lisant ou faisant leurs devoirs. Malfoy n'est pas là, ni son ami qui s'est cassé quand j'arrivais, cet après-midi, à coté du lac. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il ne m'aime pas. Bon. Après tout, je l'ai surpris hier, en train de … Scorpius l'as aussi vu, mais ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Antyochus ne m'aime pas, j'ai l'impression. Au moins, Scorpius semble bien m'apprécier. Je m'ennuie un peu. J'ai presque fini mes devoirs, sauf les devoirs de Potions. «Trouver la Potion d'Immortalité», encore… Comme si une fois n'avait pas suffit à Arsenic.

Mon regard se perd dans les flammes. Bizarrement, je commence à penser à Malfoy. Il commence à m'intriguer ce gars, à faire comme si j'existais.

Soudain, je me lève.

J'ai trouvé quoi faire. Je commence à y repenser, mon cœur bat plus vite, mon pouls s'accélère, je m'énerve tout seul. Je vais aller à la Bibliothèque. Ah, nan. Ils n'ont pas de livres sur ce sujet. À croire qu'ils ont honte. Enfin, quand on sait qu'un des Directeurs de cette école a fréquenté la personne en question, il n'y a rien d'étonnant que tout les ouvrages sur ce sujet aient étés enlevés.

Je vais donc devoir utiliser ma Cape d'Invisibilité, léguée par mon père. Il avait deux autres objets de valeurs qu'il a données à mon frère et ma sœur. James a hérité de la Baguette de Sureau, bien qu'inutilisable, a une grande réputation. Lily, quand à elle, a eu le Pierre de Résurrection. Elle en a peur, d'ailleurs, et l'objet a été caché dans une petite malle. Papa avait d'ailleurs dit, après qu'elle ait eu reçu cette Pierre, que notre sœur ne l'utiliserait sans doute pas avant un bout de temps.

Je rentre dans le dortoir, fait un rapide tour pour trouver ma valise. Mon regard se pose sur le lit de Scorpius. Lit par ailleurs défait, oreiller sur le sol, avec des traces de bave dessus. Sous la couverture, je remarque une petite bosse. Trop petite pour être quelqu'un. Oh. Non. Je ne vais PAS soulever la couverture. Je ne vais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Il n'y a personne dans les environs. Personne ne remarquerait. Non, Albus, ne pense même pas à fouiller dans le lit de l'un des camarades. J'enlève la couverture, identifie la chose et explose de rire.

Une peluche (hahaha!) de chat, rose décoloré. Le dessus de sa tête est teint en vert, un anneau attaché dans une oreille, et une épingle à nourrice au dessus de l'œil. Une patte qui commence à se découdre.

C'est vraiment trop mignon. Je comprends pourquoi il tient absolument à le cacher. Je n'ai jamais vu cette bête en 6 ans de cohabitation avec lui.

Riant dans ma barbe, je remets la couverture en place, me promettant d'en faire une remarque au propriétaire la prochaine que je le vois.

Je trouve ma valise, prends ma cape cachée au fond, et la met sur moi, vérifiant que mes pieds ne dépassent pas.

Je vais à la Réserve Interdite, m'empare des ouvrages qui m'intéressent, vais dans les toilettes pour enlever ma Cape et la cacher dans ma poche, avant de retourner à la Bibliothèque pour lire tranquillement au fond. Sur le chemin, je croise James, qui comme à son habitude est en train de se pavaner devant de petites Poufsouffles. Heureusement pour moi, il ne rivalise même pas avec Antyochus.

**POV Scorpius**

J'ai besoin de réfléchir aujourd'hui. Hum. Je vais aller faire un tour dans la salle de bains des préfets? Antyochus, lui-même un préfet, m'a donné le mot de passe.

Je vais devoir monter toutes les marches depuis les cachots … Allons-y …

J'entre enfin dans cette merveille de salle. Putain, cet endroit est vraiment trop classe. Je me déshabille et plonge dans la baignoire. J'ouvre mon robinet préféré, et commence à songer.

Pile à ce moment la, la porte s'ouvre. Merde de merde. Je plonge sous la flotte, oubliant momentanément que mes habits sont toujours à la surface. Soudain, j'entends une voix familière qui me dit:

-«Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?»

Je me redresse. C'est Antyochus.

-«Aaaah! J'ai eu peur!»

Il me regarde d'un air incrédule. Je lui réplique :

- «Je ne suis pas censé être la.

-Ah. Exact. Mais tu sais, tout les préfets font pareils. À un moment, je suis entré dans cette salle de bain, et il y avait une magnifique «amie-de-préfet» qui s'y baignait.

-T'as fait quoi?

-Rien. Enfin, j'étais à poil.

-Et elle?

-S'est enfuie en courant.»

J'éclate de rire.

-«En effet, t'es monstrueux…

-Nan, intimidant», me corrige-t-il en montrant son entrejambe.

Il va se changer, et entre dans le bain. Entre nous, nous ne sommes absolument pas pudiques. Faut dire, on a l'habitude maintenant. En troisième année, on à tous les deux intégrés l'équipe de Quidditch. Donc on se lavait avec toute l'équipe. Mais on a été viré quand des filles ont voulu forcer la porte des vestiaires pour déposer un mot dans nos sous-vêtements. Quel succès!

-«A quoi tu penses? …Pourquoi t'es si bizarre en ce moment? Enfin j'veux dire, t'es tout silencieux, tu traînes plus autant avec moi, et surtout, tu parles à POTTER!

-Mouaii…

-J'suis sérieux, hein…» me répond-t-il.

Je m'en fous! Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je fasse? Le but d'une vie, ce n'est pas d'atteindre le bonheur? Or, mon bonheur, je ne pourrais le trouver qu'en présence de Potter. C'est comme ça.

Evidemment, je ne lui dit pas. Il pèterait un câble s'il le savait.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'occupe de moi. Tout ça ne le regarde pas. Je ne me mêle pas de ses histoires avec son milliard de copines, il ne s'occupe pas des miennes. D'habitude.

Je trouve que c'est plutôt lui qui est étrange. Depuis quelques jours, il ne fait que me raconter ses aventures sexuelles avec des détails précis, il regarde Potter d'un mauvais œil… Il râle parce que je ne vois qu'Albus, et lui pas assez, soi-disant.

Il me couve!

Soudain, je remarque son regard posé sur moi. Il me jauge de haut en bas. Longtemps sur le «bas». N'ayant pas mis de mousse, l'eau est transparente comme une piscine.

Il s'approche de moi comme un félin, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Par réflexe, je recule.

-«Mais qu'est que tu fais là?

-Ta gueule», il me répond.

Mon dos heurte le rebord de l'immense baignoire. J'appuie mes mains sur le bord, l'eau m'arrive au nombril.

Antyochus s'avance toujours.

Mon regard se pose sur son ventre, qui est à présent à une vingtaine de centimètres du mien. Mes yeux se baissent instinctivement sur son entrejambe, et ce que je vois me coupe le souffle.

Nous sommes seuls, Antyochus et moi, dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Rien, strictement rien à part moi ici, sincèrement, ne pourrais être le déclencheur d'une quelconque excitation.

Mon raisonnement m'amène à déduire que, forcément, si Antyochus a la trique, c'est pour moi!

Il se rapproche de plus en plus. Ses abdominaux proéminents frôlent mes côtes, je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

Et là, il m'embrasse.

Mais une grosse pelle quoi.

Sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres en une invitation, que je me refuse à accepter.

Il se redresse et me regarde.

-«Je ne veux que ton bonheur…», me susurre-t-il.

Niaiserie.

Soudain, il s'empare de mon début d'érection, et commence avec sa main un va-et-vient.

GRAAOR, Scorpius, pourquoi tu le laisses faire? WOOH!

-«Arrête………….hhh….

-Tu veux que j'arrête?»

Je ne lui réponds rien. Honte sur moi d'être aussi faiblard.

(Comprenez-moi, je ne ressens rien d'autre que du plaisir!)

En attendant, Antyochus s'active de nouveau. Le rythme de sa main s'accélère, le plaisir aussi…

-«Je vais …»

Il s'arrête brutalement, et me regarde intensément. Puis, il m'embrasse, puis me soulève par les hanches pour me poser sur le rebord de la piscine. Lui reste, les pattes dans le grand bain. Il pose ses mains sur mes genou, m'écarte les jambes, puis vient embrasser, presque lécher mon torse.

Je ne tiens plus. Balance la tête en arrière.

Au fur et à mesure, ses baisers descendent, et son visage fini entre mes cuisses.

Me prend avec sa bouche. Monte, descend. Monte, descend. Je suis à la limite de la libération.

Il remarque mon visage crispé. Je le regarde, il me rend un sourire malicieux.

Il se redresse, et reprend mon membre en main. Recommence ses va-et-vient.

A nouveau, ma tête tombe en arrière.

Son bras se lève, et attrape doucement mon menton. Il m'oblige à le regarder.

Enfin, il accélère le mouvement….

Délivrance.

Putain…. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?! Qu'est ce que je l'ai laissé faire?!

Paniqué, je saute hors de bain. Je cours vers les vestiaires, me rhabille sans prendre le temps de me sécher, trempé, et cours.

Je ne sais pas où, mais je cours.

À force d'errance, j'atterris à la bibliothèque.

Potter est là.


	7. Chapter 7

EMI : Mwahahaha !! Quand j'écris cette fic', je me donne l'impression d'être une « vraie » écrivaine. Lunettes à bordure épaisses noires, tasse de thé fumante à coté de moi ( même si' je n'aime pas particulièrement le thé, mais c'est pour l'odeur), bruits de doigts tapotant le clavier, et parfois (honte à moi), un vieux pull trop grand, parce qu'il fait froid dans ma maison. Merci pour les reviews, ça donne envie de continuer. Vraiment.

Louli: Merciii pour les revieeews (L)!! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faut qu'j'écrive. EMI se surégoïse. J'me comprends . Désolée, pour la diffusion en différée, mais bon j'avais prévus d'écrire cet aprèm. Le problème, c'est que, rentrée du lycée (j'ai cours samedi TT), j'ai bouffé, me suis allongée pour 10 minutes pour lire Jacques le Fataliste, puis, suite à mes récentes toutes petites nuits, j'ai succombé à l'assoupissement. Pardooooooooooooooooooooooon!! Donc, je vais corriger les fautes d'EMI, puis écrire moi-même. Merci d'avance pour vos reviewwws!! (pas prétentieuse --') (Le lendemain) AAAh désolééééée, honte à moi! J'ai dormi avec Camichou chez EMI, alors on n'a pas écrit '( Pardon pardon pardonn! Donc aujourd'hui, je vais déjà finir le Chapitre 7 (desolééé, un jour de retaaard '( ), et avec EMI, on va _**essayer**_ de vous filer le 8ème, ce soir. Autre chose: MERciiiiii, pour les revieeeews!! Y en a de plus en plus (y'en aura pas de moins en moins en même temps….), et ça motive vraiment! Et puis, EMI a fait un p'tit dessin, que j'ai trafiqué, du chat en peluche de Scorpius, donc voila, il y a un lien dans la biographie ).

**Chapitre 7**

**POV ****Albus**** Potter**

Plongé dans mes livres, je ne m'aperçois même pas qu'un Malfoy trempé est arrivé en courant dans la bibliothèque, interrompant le calme serein qui y régnait. Soudain, je sens que quelqu'un s'assoit à coté de moi. Je lève la tête de mes ouvrages, qui par ailleurs parlent de Grindelwald et du « _P__lus Grand Bien_ ».

Malefoy. Essoufflé. A coté de moi.

-«Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Euh … Rien.

-Bordel, Malfoy, t'es trempé. Il neige dehors, il ne pleut pas.

-Ouais, ça se peut.»

Il a l'air inquiet. Je vois sa poitrine se soulever rapidement, et il tourne la tête vers la porte de la Bibliothèque toutes les cinq secondes. Puis, il me fixe, semble s'apercevoir de ma perplexité, et me dit :

-«Alors, Potter. Sur quoi tu lis ?

-Grindelwald… Mais Malefoy, tu vas me dire ce que t'as foutu ? On dirait que tu viens de te faire taper.

-Pas exactement.»

Puis, il change de sujet :

-«Tu sais que tu fais carrément de la diabolisation avec le Duc Blanc ? Faudrait que t'arrête un peu de chercher la merde chez ce pauvre type. Et puis, ces livres viennent de la Réserve.

-Ouais. Mais pas question d'abandonner. Ce type est louche. Il est assez célèbre, mais personne ne peut dire à quoi il ressemble.

-Mais…»

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, et je vois un gars de notre classe entrer. Il fouille la salle du regard, et ses yeux se posent à coté de moi, sur Scorpius.

-«Merde…

-Malefoy, tu te _caches_ ?

-Oui.

-T'as fait une connerie ?

-Si on veut, oui.»

Le type de notre classe s'avance vers notre table, me lance un regard méprisant, et s'adresse à mon voisin :

-«Y a ton pote qui te cherche partout. Antyochus.»

Il écarquille les yeux.

-«Ackerly, surtout ne lui dit pas que tu m'as trouvé ici.

-Euh … Ouais ok.»

Il s'éloigne.

-«Antyochus te cherche ?

-Ouais.

-Et tu le fuis ?

-Ouais.

-Euuuh … Pourquoi ça ?»

Il me jette un regard suppliant.

-«Je te le dirais peut être plus tard. En attendant, je ne peux pas rester ici toute ma vie.

-Hum …»

Mon regard se pose sur la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il neige dehors. Les flocons tourbillonnent sur le ciel noir. Les nuits tombent très tôt cette année.

-«Hey, Malefoy, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors ?

-Ouais. Mais j'ai oublié mon manteau.

-Vas le chercher alors.

-Hors de question. Je suis pas frileux à ce point.»

Je me lève, mettant mes livres dans ma besace, et Malefoy me suit.

Ensemble, nous traversons les couloirs du château. Il n'y a presque personne, sauf Percy Weasley, qui dans son rôle de bon concierge, patrouille. Il fait vraiment froid ce soir, les élèves sont tous allés se réchauffer dans leur salle commune. Nous marchons côte à côte, dans le silence le plus total, hormis nos pas résonnant dans le couloir de pierre. Nous arrivons dans la cour extérieure, vide. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc de pierre.

-«Bordel, Malefoy, maintenant tu m'explique l'embrouille.»

Il éternue.

-«T'as froid ?

- Nan.»

Il tremble. Je pousse un soupir, puis lui propose :

-«Tu veux qu'on partage ma cape ?

-Euh … Ouais, je veux bien.»

Je lève un pan du tissu noir, il vient se réfugier dessous. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, nos têtes à quelques centimètres l'une des l'autre. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue. Bizarrement, j'ai le cœur tout léger de voir que Scorpius vient se confier à moi. Et qu'il soit là, à quelques millimètres.

-«Bon, Malfoy. Tu vas me raconte maintenant ce que t'as foutu ?»

Silence.

-«Antyochus m'a baisé.

-Il t'a … QUOI ?»

Je le regarde avec les yeux ronds. Antyochus ? Bisexuel ? Mais il est tout les soirs avec une nouvelle fille, enfin bordel ce n'est pas possible.

-«Et… C'est pour ça que tu t'es cassé.

-Ouais. Enfin, non pas que je m'y attendais, mais bon, ce gars est une bête de sexe, ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je suis tellement proche de lui, il a du croire que c'était de l'amour. Enfin, j'espère.

-Wah... Dur. Et toi, il parait que t'est homo, t'es pas amoureux de lui ?»

Il détourne la tête du sol enneigé, et son regard vient se poser sur moi.

-«Nan.»

Encore un silence.

-«Tu sais, de toute façon tu devras lui reparler un jour.

-Je sais.

-Et puis, c'est ton meilleur ami.

-Hum...»

**POV ****Scorpius****Malefoy**

J'suis un boss. J'viens de foutre les maigres chances que j'avais avec Potter en l'air. J'lui ai dit ce qu'Antyochus m'avait fait. Evidemment, je ne lui ai pas dit que, sur le coup, ça m'avait plu. Enfin, à qui ça ne plairait pas, hein? (ne répondez rien!)

Cependant, pour le moment, Potter ne semble pas traumatisé à vie.

Au contraire, il m'a prêté un bout de sa cape. Comme un con, j'avais oublié mon manteau dans les vestaires de la salle de bain. J'irais choper un des elfes, pour me le ramener, tant pis.

Et là –j'ai encore du mal à y croire– nous sommes en train de contourner le lac, tous les deux sous la même cape. Je vous laisse juger de mon état.

Un silence agréable s'est installé. J'ai du mal à le rompre, mais je tiens à préciser quelque chose.

-«Euh, tu sais, tout à l'heure, j'ai dit qu'Antyochus m'avais _baisé_. J'ai un peu exagéré, j'étais un peu sous le choc… Il ne m'a pas réellement _baisé_, il m'a… tu vois quoi?» j'ajoute avec un sourire gêné.

-«…Pas vraiment. Il t'a fais quoi?

-Il m'a…huhuh… tu vois?

-Non!

-Arg…»

Je décide de lui faire comprendre par signes. J'vais avoir l'air tellement con.

«Il m'a –je forme un O avec ma main, puis bouge mon avant-bras de manière suggestive– puis après, il m'a –je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Et après j'ai paniqué, et je suis parti.»

Putain, j'ai chaud là.

-«Haha, t'a pris ton pieds, et tu t'es barré, quoi!»

Il rougit tout d'un coup.

-«Désolé…

-Bah…c'est rien. T'as raison, en même temps. J'espère seulement qu'il ne croit pas que je lui dois quelque chose…

-Haha!»

Fous-toi de moi, espèce de con. Je te pardonne, évidemment. Quel faible, moi!

Nous marchons pendant plusieurs minutes, sans parler. Je décide de sortir une cigarette.

-«T'en veux?» je lui demande en lui montrant le paquet ouvert.

-«C'est quoi?

-Tu connais pas? Pourtant, tes parents ils sont plutôt _moldus__forever_, non?

-…

-J'rigole. C'est des cigarettes. Des clopes. Ca se fume. Tiens, regardes.»

Je sors ma baguette, allume la clope, et tire. Il me regarde d'un air perplexe. Je la lui tends.

-«Tiens, essayes!

-Mouaii» me répond-t-il, pas très confiant.

Il prend la cigarette, la porte à ses lèvres, et aspire un grand coup.

-« Fffhhhh…. HUHUHUH!!»

Merde, il s'étouffe! Je lui prends la clope des mains, la jette et l'écrase (tout ça en moins de 2 secondes…). Je le tourne face à moi, la cape qui était posée sur nos épaules tombe à terre.

-«Calmes-toi, calmes-toi, respire calmement, comme moi…ffff….fiouuuu….»

Il m'imite pendant quelques secondes, puis sa respiration retrouve son rythme habituel. Sa voix est un peu plus rauque, dû à l'étouffement.

Quel stress je me suis fais, juste pour un mec qui fume sa 1ère sèche! Tss…n'importe quoi. Ca arrive à tout le monde, ça m'est arrivé aussi la 1ère fois!

En attendant, l'autre là, me regarde à nouveau bizarrement. Je le comprends, en même temps, je viens de l'aider.

Il ramasse la cape, légèrement humide à cause de la pluie-neige, met un côté sur ses épaules, et me tend l'autre bout, que je prends et place à mon tour sur mon épaule.

Nous nous remettons à marcher. Soudain, Potter me demande:

-«C'est vrai, que t'es homo?» Très délicat, comme mec.

-«Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Tu t'intéresse à moi? Héhé, j'rigole hein…

-Non, mais bon, comme y a certains Gryffondors qui me le disent…ben voilà quoi, c'était juste pour savoir…

-Ah ouais? Et qui çà? Nan, j'm'en fous… Une bouche c'est fait pour parler…

-Oui, t'as raison…Et donc?

-Donc quoi?

-Beeen… tu l'es?

-Je le suis quoi?

-Gay?» ajoute-t-il avec une toute petit voix.

Qu'est ce que je dois répondre à ça?

-«Euuh… Ouais.»

Et merde. Pourquoi je ne lui dis pas que je l'aime, carrément?!

Nous rentrons au château, songeurs, échangeant quelques paroles de temps en temps.

Arrivés au dortoir, il retire la cape de nos épaules, et va la suspendre sur la tringle des rideaux de son lit, pour qu'elle sèche.

Personne n'est encore arrivé. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut bien être Antyochus. C'est tant mieux, je ne sais pas comment je me serais comporté, autrement.

Je décide d'aller me doucher, je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je regarde derrière moi, et vois Potter, torse-nu.

Et alors, je ne me maitrise plus.

Je marche vers lui, lui tourne la tête doucement, et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Un baiser chaste.

Sans le regarder, je me retourne, et avance en direction de la salle de bain. Je ne veux pas voir sa réaction.

Je me déshabille, rentre dans une cabine de douche, et laisse couler l'eau glacée sur mon corps, qui se colore légèrement en violet.

En sortant de la salle de bain, en jean, mon débardeur à la main, je remarque que Potter s'est couché.

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'attitude que j'aurais à adopter demain matin.


	8. Chapter 8

EMI : Mwahahahah ! Merci pour les commentaires ! On a dépassé la barre des 20 reviews , waaaah (l) . La suite, on se grouille de l'écrire. Merci à touuuuuuus et à touuuuuuutes !

Louli: Grr EMI, elle poste, mais elle ne me prévient pas, ça fait que je découvre genre une heure après que y a un début de chapitre 8 et que vite vite, il faut que je me mette à rédiger la suite. Parce que EMI et moi, on est championne dans le genre « se rater sur MSN». Merci pour les reviiiiiiiiieeeeeews!! MERCI MERCI MERCI!!! (oulalaaah, j'vois les gens qui s'énervent, vite, vite, j'écris!!)

**Chapitre 8**

**POV ****Albus**

Mon oreiller est encore tombé par terre cette nuit. Enroulé dans mes draps, j'ouvre les yeux à moitié. Je suis un peu aveuglé par les rayons de soleils qui percent à travers les rideaux mal fermés.

Je me retourne, et vois dans le lit d'à coté Malefoy. Voulant éviter qu'il se réveille avant que j'aie quitté le dortoir, je me lève, et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, je commence à avoir les idées quelque peu éclaircies… Hier. Moi et Scorpius, sous le même manteau. Lui qui m'avoue être homosexuel. Et qui le soir, m'embrasse d'un baiser furtif, au goût de _cigarette_, un peu. Etrangement, je ne ressens aucun dégoût du fait qu'un élève de ma classe ait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis plutôt… Content. Content. Bordel. Je me laisse vraiment influencer par les évènements, mais qu'y puis-je ?

Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous de la dignité des Potter, de l'avis d'Oncle Ron sur Scorpius, je m'en contrebalance. Alors pourquoi je cherche à l'éviter ? Timidité ? Sans doute. Je n'ai aucune idée de la réaction qu'il va avoir. Et s'il me faisait comme Antyochus ? Ca ne déplairait pas trop, je pense. C'est bizarre quand même, du jour au lendemain…

J'arête le jet d'eau qui provoque des marques rouges sur ma peau. Je sors de la cabine de douche, prend une serviette épaisse (verte, cela va de soi) et me sèche. Je m'habille, et traverse le dortoir, en jetant quand même un œil à Malefoy, qui serre sa peluche dans ses bras, et prends mon sac. Direction, la Grande Salle.

Je vais retrouver mes habituels amis de Gryffondors. Ils me racontent leur journée d'hier. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'eux aussi avaient eu une expérience intéressante.

Hugo me raconte la sortie :

-«Aaah c'était génial ! Il y avait les Gryffondors de tous les niveaux réunis ! On est allés voir le cimetière, il y a avait quelques noms sur les tombes qui me disaient quelque chose.

-N'importe quoi», rétorqua Rose. «En tout cas, James s'est éclaté, lui.»

Lily pouffa :

-«Ouais, il a failli tuer deux premières années.

-Ils cherchaient la baston aussi», répliqua James.

- «Tous les premières années sont comme ça», déclara Rose. «Laisse les faire.»

Je souris. Mes cousins, mon frère et ma sœur forment comme une grande famille pour moi. Et Rose, bien qu'elle soit aussi âgée que moi, joue le rôle de la grande sœur. Je mange un peu. Bien que ma vie ait radicalement changé hier, mes chers amis ne semblent pas s'en apercevoir. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien quelle serait leur réaction. J'imagine bien Hugo, qui serait d'abord un peu choqué, puis s'y ferait. Rose, bon, elle s'en ficherait, sans doute. Rien ne l'ébranle. Lily trouverait ça marrant, et voudrait me foutre la honte devant Malefoy. Quand à James… Aucune idée.

En parlant de Scorpius, je le vois entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il me cherche, on dirait. Hum. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il arrivera si nous avons une conversation. Je me lève donc brusquement, prétexte que j'ai oublié un livre dans mon dortoir, et en baissant la tête quand je passe devant la table des Serpentards, je sors de la Grande Salle. Sans croiser une seconde le regard de Malefoy.

Une fois dehors, je vais à la recherche de la salle de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Encore Lovegood. Comme si ma journée ne s'avérait pas assez riche en émotions comme ça. Je vais faire équipe avec Scorpius, et serait bien obligé de lui parler. Il va sans doute se demander pourquoi je l'ai évité ce matin. Ou pire, interprètera mes faits. Merde. Je m'appuie contre le mur de pierre, et me laisse glisser jusqu'à ce que je sois assis par terre. Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

Durant un quart d'heure, je me trifouille la cervelle, à me poser des questions stupides, des questions rhétoriques, putaaain le trouble quoi.

Enfin, le reste de la classe arrive. Malheureusement, pas la prof. Quelqu'un crie :

-«Lovegood s'est paumée !»

Merde. Evidement, Malefoy n'a pas laissé passer l'occasion de s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Côte à côte, comme hier (enfin, un peu moins près), sauf avec les gens en plus. Antyochus. Je viens de penser à lui. Il doit être là aussi. Que s'est-t-il passé à la table des Serpentards ce matin. Se sont-ils parlé ? Ou alors non ? Les autres l'ont-ils remarqué ?

Soudain, Scorpius m'adresse la parole.

**POV ****Scorpius**

Ce matin, je n'ai pas pu voir Albus. Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence, ou bien s'il m'évite, mais ça m'a bien énervé, parce que je voulais lui parler. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, mais je voulais lui parler. Aucune idée de l'explication que je pourrais lui donner par rapport au baiser d'hier soir. Prude baiser par ailleurs. Comme si je lui avais fait la bise, mais qu'il avait tourné la tête au dernier moment. Je n'ai même pas observé sa réaction. Pas osé. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est senti choqué, violé, dégouté…ou au contraire, soyons fous, heureux (!) …

J'ai rapidement pris mon petit-déjeuner, en apercevant la silhouette de Potter qui disparaissait au-delà des portes de la Grande Salle. Je suis sorti moi-aussi peu après Albus, craignant de croiser Antyochus.

Je suis donc arrivé légèrement en avance dans la salle de Lovegood, qui n'était, elle, pas encore arrivée, qui s'était«paumée», d'après un élève qui traîne devant la salle.

En revanche, quelques élèves sont déjà rentrés, dont Potter. Je m'avance, et m'assoit à côté de lui. Je remonte ma capuche sur le haut de mon crâne, de manière à ne pas être reconnu par derrière d'un éventuel Antyochus qui arriverait.

Sympa, Potter, ignore-moi, j'aiiime ça. Aurais-tu, par hasard, déjà oublié la scène de la soirée précédente?

Je triture pendant quelques secondes un clou d'une de mes joues avec la pointe de ma langue, puis me décide enfin à parler.

-«Hey, Potter.»

J'ai décidé de faire dans l'originalité.

-«Salut…» me répond Timid'boy.

Je lui parle du baiser d'hier? Ou je m'abstiens?

-«On s'est pas vraiment entraînés, finalement, j'espère qu'elle dira rien, la Lovegood…»

Je m'abstiens donc.

-«Ouais… faudra qu'on se revoie, pour réellement les travailler, ces sortilèges…» dit-il en baissant les yeux.

J'ai rêvé? Il m'a quasiment proposé un rendez-vous, non?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, que soudainement, Percy, concierge fidèle, entre, de la paperasse plein les mains, avance d'une allure énergique, et se poste, droit comme un I, derrière le bureau.

-«huhum… HUHUM», ajoute-t-il, voyant que personne ne l'entend.«Mme Lovegood, votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, vient d'être victime d'une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Ayant essayé de se soigner soi-même, sans succès, elle est à présent aux bons soins de l'infirmière. Vous n'aurez par conséquent jusqu'à jeudi prochain pas de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous remercie de votre attention.»

Il descend la petite marche de l'estrade, et s'en va à petits pas. Petit mecton propre sur lui.

L'euphorie gagne les élèves, qui rangent leurs parchemins, livres plumes et compagnie, et se dispersent après avoir passé la porte.

Comme un seul homme, Potter et moi nous levons, agrippons nos sacs et nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

-«On n'a qu'à réviser maintenant? A moins, bien sur, que tu ne sois occupé…

-Hein? Ah non, pas du tout! Oui, oui, on n'a qu'à faire ça. Dehors, dans le parc, ou dans une salle vide? 'Fait plutôt froid, je suis plutôt pour une salle vide, moi…

-Très bien, va pour une salle vide.»

Nous décidons d'aller dans la même salle de métamorphose que l'autre fois.

Nous nous retournons donc, et… MERDE.

Antyochus. Face à moi. PUTAIN.

-«Tiens, Malefoy… J't'ai pas vu, depuis, hier, après notre «rencontre» dans la salle de bain! En même temps, étant donné la manière dont tu es partie, après avoir pris ton pied… Tu sais, tu m'as _vraiment_ fait de la peine!»

Connard. Il fait exprès de parler super fort, ce qui attire évidemment l'attention de Serpentards restés dans le couloir, avides de potins.

-«Antyochus… bonne surprise. Tu m'excuse, j'suis occupé là.»

Je tente de le contourner, mais il tend son bras, et me ceinture par la taille.

-«Antyochus lâche-moi.

-Tu me dois quelque chose, jeune homme.»

Sa voix a repris une tonalité habituelle.

«-Que dalle. Tu m'as pris par surprise, j'ai rien pu faire.»

Il me prend par le poignet, et m'entraîne à l'écart. Je fais signe à Potter de m'attendre, que j'en ai pour 5 minutes.

-«T'as pas aimé? Hier soir? C'que j't'ai fais?

-Si, bien sûr que j'ai aimé, quel mec n'aimerai pas? Seulement…

-Seulement quoi? Tu voudrais pas recommencer??

-Euh…je…»

Par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois Albus, qui s'impatiente.

-«Non désolé.»

Je le plante là, et m'en vais rapidement rejoindre Albus.

Nous marchons vers la salle abandonnée, sans rien dire, dans un silence gêné.

-«Je/Tu…», nous disons en même temps.

-«Désolé.

-Non, non c'est moi.»

Je voulais m'excuser pour l'évènement d'hier.

-«Euh, hum… Je voulais te dire hum… Je m'excuse, pour hier soir. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je me suis pas maîtrisé, désolé…

-«Oh, c'est rien!», il m'interrompt.« Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas grave quoi, je t'en veux pas…

- Tu m'en veux pas?!»

Je suis estomaqué.

-«Eh bien…non…»

Je ne réponds rien. Cette réponse me choque trop. Nous arrivons enfin dans la salle inutilisée.

-«Bon, eh bien allons-y», je lance.

Nous entamons donc un duel acharné, pendant une heure entière.

A la fin, épuisés, nous nous asseyons sur deux coussins que je fais venir de la salle commune de Serpentard avec un _Accio_.

-«Donc, Antyochus est faché», me dit Potter.

-«Ouais, apparemment. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il estime que j'ai une dette envers lui. Il est d'avis que je lui «dois» du plaisir, autant qu'il m'en a procuré…

-…Est ce qu'il est jaloux?

-Jaloux? Pourquoi il serait jaloux?

-Eh bien, je sais pas, mais depuis quelques temps, tu me parles plus souvent, on traîne plus souvent ensemble… Et puis, ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

-Il n'est pas au courant.

-Oui… mais peut-être qu'il s'en doute. Ou qu'il croit qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de plus…physique…», ajoute-t-il, ses joues se teintant délicatement de rose.

J'essaye de le regarder, mais il détourne son visage.

-«Qu'est ce qui pourrait s'être passé?

-Eh bien… je sais pas… enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il pense peut-être que nous avons fait plus qu'un baiser…»

Il rougit encore plus.

Je me lève. J'en crève, de te faire plus qu'un simple bisou! Seulement… Seulement, toi, j'en sais rien. Aucune idée de ce que tu peux ressentir. Tu es comme moi, tu ne montres pas tes émotions.

-«Et qu'est ce que t'en penses?

-De quoi?

-De tout ça…»

Il se lève, marche quelques secondes, les bras croisés, puis vient s'appuyer contre un mur délabré.

-«C'est vague… Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce que je ressens…»

Tout-à-coup, cédant à une impulsion, je marche vers lui, pose mes deux mains de chaque côtés de sa tête, sur les briques froides, et je capture ses lèvres en un baiser.

Lui, tente de se retirer.

Je persiste, mais n'ose pas tenter d'utiliser savamment ma langue. Puis, j'en reste tout surpris; il me rend mon baiser, et pose même ses mains sur mon corps, l'une dans mes cheveux hérissés, l'autre dans mon dos…

Il écarte son visage de moi, collant ses cheveux sur le mur, et me sourit.

Soudain, il me prend par les épaules par les épaules, et me retourne, de façon à me caler face à lui, dos aux briques. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, plus fougueusement cette fois.

Audacieux, le Potter!

Sa langue caresse mes lèvres, que j'entrouvre, et nous commençons à nous explorer l'un l'autre des mains.

Des caresses qui restent très chastes.

Il recule son visage, me regarde puis me souris, et me dit:

-«On continue à s'entraîner?

-Euh… un duel, tu veux dire?

-Oui!»

Nous nous remettons donc à nous lancer des sortilèges à la figure.

Puis, vers 12h00, nous partons déjeuner.


	9. Chapter 9

EMI : Encore des commentaires ! Encooooore ! Allons-nous dépasser la barre des 30 ? Pour les illustrations du récit, n'hésitez pas à aller sur notre « biographie ». A la fin nous avons mis des liens où vous pourrez voir nos dessins en rapport avec l'histoire.

Louli: merciiiii pour les reviewws (allez, dépassez les 30!! )! Bref, pour répondre à une review, nous avons essayé de ne pas les mettre ensemble trop vite, Scorpius et Albus, mais bon, fallait bien qu'ils s'y collent un jour ou l'autre, puis, on avait peur que l'histoire se traîne trop… Et sinon, ben sa y est, il va commencer à y avoir une réelle intrigue (ne nous abandonnez pas pour autant, bande de sentimentalistes!), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Scorpius et Albus ne seront pas séparés. Ils forceront les obstacles, s'aimeront pour toujours et à jamais et … j'm'enflamme un peu, là. Place à l'histoire:

**Chapitre 9**

**POV ****Albus**

Les sphères de couleurs jetaient des reflets rouges et verts sur les murs. Les vacances de Noël approchent, ce matin quelqu'un est arrivé avec des guirlandes infestées de Nargols autour du cou. Un boulet, il est dans mon dortoir en plus.

Dire que le cours du professeur Binns est ennuyant est faible. Je m'endors presque. Au premier rang, ma place fétiche. J'aimerai pourtant être à coté de Malefoy dans le fond. Ces dernières semaines, nous nous sommes vus en cachette, dans des endroits quelques fois assez improbables. Ce mec connaît le château par cœur, ma parole. Antyochus est parti avant tout le monde, prétextant qu'il va voir ses parents, et qu'ils ne sont pas là toute l'année. Nous n'avons pour ainsi dire presque plus besoin de nous cacher Les Gryffondors que je connais et avec lesquels je passais le plus clair de mon temps sont persuadés que je ne fait que travailler. Ils me prennent pour un intello. Enfin, il faut avouer que pour me permettre de rêver durant les cours d'histoire, je me suis acheté une Plume à Papote , ce qui est totalement interdit, mais Binns ne semble pas scandalisé. De plus, ce cours est vraiment mortellement ennuyeux, il est à 17heures en fin de semaine. Et le soir même les vacances commencent.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, afin de regarder derrière moi sans manquer aux règles de politesse des cours. Je regarde Malefoy. Le dévore des yeux. Je souris ; lui doit écrire. Concentré et tout, avec un petit air désespéré, mais quand on a cours d'Histoire de la Magie, on y coupe pas.

Il est beau comme ça, avec ses sourcils froncés, les yeux baissés sur sa copie, sa main qui écrit négligemment avec une plume à moitié morte. Des tonnes de feuilles sorties de son sac, qui n'ont pas toujours rapport avec la matière étudiée.

Oui. De toute évidence, je l'aime. Je suis complètement fasciné par lui. Quelques aspects de son caractère m'inquiètent un peu, toutefois. Il m'a dit la semaine dernière qu'une nuit, pendant que je dormirai, il me raserait les cheveux de façon à faire une crête, et qu'il la teindrait en vert. Le pire : il en est capable. Nous avons fait des trucs incroyables durant nos rendez-vous secrets. Ne croyez pas que nous avons fait que de nous embrasser comme un couple de sorciers niais. Pas seulement, alors. Il y a un mois, nous sommes entrés dans la Foret Interdite, et nous y avons lâché toute une boîte contenant des feux d'artifice provenant de « Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux », que j'ai achetée sous la pression de Malefoy. J'ai évidement eu une réduction, car le gérant du magasin est mon oncle. Scorpius a voulu me rembourser le truc au prix d'origine, sans réduction. J'ai évidement refusé, mais têtu comme il est, j'ai mystérieusement retrouvé un petit tas de Gallions et de Mornilles sous mon oreiller le lendemain ; quand il est passé à coté, Scorpius m'as sortit : « T'as de la chance aujourd'hui, Potter ». En tout cas, les foutus feux d'artifices ont failli provoquer un feu de forêt, et le concierge a dû sortir en pleine nuit pour voir se qu'il se passait. Nous avons donc put admirer sa magnifique chemise de nuit, et nous sommes ensuite rentrés à la salle commune des Serpentards à moitié étranglés de rire. Le lendemain, toute l'école a donc pu remarquer qu'un petit bout de la Foret Interdite était calciné.

Ce genre de souvenir me fait stupidement sourire.

Binns est teeeeellement plat dans ses explications.

Je me replonge donc dans mes pensées. Malefoy arrive toujours à me surprendre. J'aimerai en faire autant, en fait. Ne pas être celui à qui tout arrive, mais qui fait «arriver les choses». Mon cerveau est soudainement en ébullition, à chercher quelque chose de réellement stupide à faire, qui pourrait faire marrer Malefoy. Un piercing ? Un tatouage ? Ouais…. Un tatouage. Je vais faire ça.

La cloche sonne la fin du cours. Je me lève donc, et attends Malefoy dans le couloir.

Après avoir fait nos devoirs (et en ce qui concerne Scorpius, retrouver son « putain de chiasserie de boucle qui s'est paumée sans raison »), nous montons dîner.

Nous mangeons un putain de festin, on se gave le bide, quand tout à coup, un hibou marron fait son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Quelques curieux le désignent du doigt, et évidemment la bestiole s'amène vers moi. L'enveloppe qu'elle tient dans son bec est noire. Mauvais pressentiment. De toute évidence, Malefoy l'a senti aussi. Il se penche par-dessus mon épaule :

-C'est quoi ça ? Un courrier des Dépressifs Anonymes ?

J'ouvre la lettre. Lis le contenu. Choc. La seule phrase qui reste dans ma tête est « _Nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre père, Harry James Potter est décédé, assassiné._ »

La couleur quitte mon visage. Je ne ressens rien. Etrange. C'est comme le calme avant la tempête. Je suis totalement en état de choc, dans un état second. Malfoy est intrigué, me demande de lui faire lire la lettre.

Ce qu'il fait.

-Oh, Potter…

**POV ****Scorpius**

«_Albus__Severus__ Potter_

_Nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre__ père, Harry James Potter, est décédé, assassiné. N'ayant aucun suspect, l'affaire est close._

_Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension,_

_Le responsable du département__ de la vie et de la mort__ du Ministère de la Magie,__Mr. __Trustingod_»

Putain, la chiasse.

Fils de pute. Plus sec qu'une lettre ministérielle, tu crèves.

Pour ma part, je ne suis pas vraiment triste, vis-à-vis de son père. La seule émotion que je peux ressentir, c'est un désespoir immense, contagieux, qui vient d'Albus.

Le visage de Potter, lui, a décidé de jouer à l'arc-en-ciel. Il est passé du tout blanc, au verdâtre, puis au jaune. Là, il oscille entre orange et écarlate. Ses pupilles ressemblent à deux billes vertes, immobiles, vides et sans vies. Son regard s'est figé quelque part au dehors d'une des fenêtres de la Grande Salle, dans la neige et le froid. J'ai peur que son cœur n'aille le rejoindre ses yeux…

Il se montre muet, il ne parle plus.

Je me lève, mais lui reste immobile. Je passe mes mains sous ses deux bras, par derrière, et le soulève, l'écarte du banc. Il est rigide, se tient droit comme un I.

Je mets mon bras sous ses épaules, ma main soutient sa taille, et j'avance. Il m'accompagne péniblement, sans demander où je l'emmène, sans poser aucune question. Il avance machinalement comme un robot.

L'âme de Potter semble avoir quitté son enveloppe corporelle.

Nous marchons en silence durant plusieurs minutes, et arrivons enfin devant la porte du dortoir, dans les cachots. Je tends le bras, actionne la poignée et la pousse. Puis, Potter m'échappe.

Il a l'air de s'être réveillé. Il avance rapidement, et va se poster devant mon lit aux draps défaits, puis se laisse tomber dessus, comme une planche de bois; rebondi vaguement.

Finalement, il est toujours dans les vapes.

Je m'approche de mon lit où il est allongé sur le ventre, et me met sur le dos, à côté de lui, la tête appuyée sur le mur. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… Il est là, à deux centimètre de moi, sans me toucher, aplatit, la tête tournée vers mon côté, et regarde devant lui sans voir.

Soudain, il lève la tête brusquement, me regarde. Je remarque ses yeux embués de larmes. Il remonte légèrement sur le lit, pour avoir ses épaules au niveau de ma poitrine, puis pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Là, il se met enfin à pleurer, et à me bouffer quasiment la clavicule, par la même occasion. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne le fait pas exprès.

Je pose un de mes mains sur sa tête, mon autre bras sur son dos, où je sens sa colonne vertébrale.

Nous restons dans cette position, silencieux, pendant des heures, lui pleurant, moi immobile, qui le caresse machinalement.

Le soleil se couche, la nuit tombe. Je bouge légèrement. Albus s'est endormi sur ma poitrine. Je soulève sa tête et la décale, de manière à ce qu'elle soit posée sur le drap, et plus sur moi.

Je me lève, avec l'intention d'aller rapidement chercher à la cuisine de quoi bouffer pour Potter et moi. Histoire qu'on ne meurt pas d'hypothermie pendant la nuit.

A mon retour, les bras remplis de plusieurs sacs de victuailles –les elfes ont toujours peur de nous voir mourir de faim, nous, pauvres élèves— Potter est assis sur le lit, les jambes croisées en tailleur, un air déterminé sur sa face.

Il tourne son visage vers moi, je lui souris, et lui me rend un faible … étirement des joues. Je n'appellerai pas ça un sourire. Mais c'est normal.

Je lui tends un sachet remplit de 3 sandwichs au poulet; il l'ouvre, en prend un et me rend les deux autres.

Moi, toujours très classe, je sors une bouteille de jus de citrouille que je bois au goulot.

* * *

Je m'ennuie ferme. Terrible. Quatre jours que je suis au Manoir Malefoy. Sans nouvelles de Potter. Ni de qui que ce soit. Antyochus semble m'avoir oublié. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Après la nuit à Poudlard, ça a été dur, pour Albus. Après avoir fini son sandwich, il m'avait expliqué qu'il allait se venger, qu'il le voulait absolument. Moi –petit ami indigne qui ne soutient pas l'amour de sa vie dans les décisions importantes—j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader. Pas vraiment convaincu, il a finalement accepté de renoncer à son projet de _vendetta_. Après cet épisode, non seulement il était extrêmement triste, ce qui n'est pas choquant, mais il était très pensif.

Je n'ai eu droit qu'un un léger baiser d'au revoir à la gare.

Quatre jours sans nouvelles sont passés, depuis. Je me fais chier, rien d'autre à faire que penser à lui, me masturber, me masturber en pensant à lui.

Je n'ai pas osé lui envoyé de lettre, me disant que s'il cherchait de la compagnie, il me contacterait.

Quatre jours sans nouvelles, et j'attaque le cinquième; il doit être environ une heure du matin, je n'arrive pas à dormir, bien qu'étant crevé. Pour changer, mes pensées sont orientées vers Potter.

Soudain, un bruit contre la vitre, à côté de mon lit, me tire de ma torpeur. Je tourne lentement la tête, et WOOH!!

Putain!! Quel connard de hibou de merde de saloperie de €+-/)°+'(à(ù$!!!!

J'ai eu peur, facile à deviner.

Le hibou, sa silhouette qui contraste trop avec la lune au loin, et ses gros yeux blancs…!!

Ah, il tient une lettre, dans sa bouche. Pourquoi on m'enverrait une lettre à une heure du matin?!

Potter?

J'ouvre la vitre, prend rapidement la lettre et, connard que je suis, claque la fenêtre sur le bec de ce sale oiseau qui m'a foutu les jetons.

Le courrier n'a même pas d'enveloppe. Je déplie le papier, et découvre un message rapidement griffonné:

«_Viens vite. Urgent._

_Albus_»

Le temps d'écrire, au dos de sa lettre:«_J'arrive_», puis de laisser un mot pour mes parents, je suis parti.

J'ai à peine pris le temps de mettre mes bottes et mon débardeur que je suis sur mon balai, dans la nuit froide, à me cailler pour rejoindre l'autre con.


	10. Chapter 10

EMI: 30 reviews (l) Gratitude eterneeeeeeeeelle mwahahah!

Louli: pour répondre à une review, si Scorpius appelle toujours Albus par son nom de famille, c'est par fierté. Et aussi parce qu'il est tout le temps à côté de ses pompes.Je m'explique: Scorpius tient de son père, quelqu'un de droit, fière et carrément arrogant. Pour lui, reconnaître qu'il éprouve un sentiment aussi «faible et lâche» que de l'amour, c'est assez difficile. Par conséquent, il appelle encore souvent son poto «Potter», pour se faire genre à lui-même qu'il n'est pas plus intime avec Albus qu'avant. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment clair tout ça. Mais aussi, ça permet d'éviter les répétitions ). De plus, je vois que vous êtes tous carrément perplexe au sujet de la mort d'Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va l'expliquer. Et puis, en même temps, il était jeune et vigoureux quand il a battu Voldemort, maintenant, il a plus de 40 ans, ses réflexes ne sont plus les mêmes qu'autrefois. Ce n'est pas non plus un vieillard miteux tout pas beau, hein, gardons le mythe vivant! Un sujet carrément différent, mais vous verrez, nous, nos héros, ben ils sont humains, ils font pipi. (Vous verrez c'que j'ai écris, la 2ème partie du POV Scorpius, ça m'a foutu la croustiiiiille )

PREVENTION: il y a un p'tit lemon, tout p'tit p'tit (que j'ai mis 3heures, littéralement, à écrire, soi-dit en passant), donc voilà, un lecteur averti en vaux deux. (Le rapport avec le proverbe?)

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Albus**

Durant les vacances, tout s'est passé assez vite. Mon père mort. Je suis revenu chez moi, au 12 Square Grimmaud, maison provisoire en attendant d'en trouver une autre. J'y ai trouvé maman effondrée. Enfin, effondrée, c'est faible. Elle a totalement perdu la boule. James et Lily se sont ramenés un jour avant moi, et déjà mon grand frère a pris le rôle de chef de famille.

Lily pense que maman est dans cet état suite à un sortilège, en plus du choc de voir son mari mort. C'est absolument pas impossible, mais à présent nous allons devoir compter sur nous-mêmes. L'enterrement de papa n'est pas fixé encore. Je vais devoir envoyer un hibou aux pompes funèbres.

James nous a prévenus quand je suis revenu de Poudlard, à l'instant même où je posais ma grande malle dans ma chambre, que maman allai sans doute être transférée à Ste Mangouste. Lily a alors fondu en larmes, et a demandé si c'était vraiment nécessaire. James a évidement répondu que si c'était inutile, il n'envisagerait pas cette possibilité. On va faire guérir maman, enfin, on va lui faire donner des soins. Lily a alors acquiescé, et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour lui montrer mon soutien.

En ce moment, nous sommes dans la salle à manger. Cette pièce est assez repoussante, et il faut dire qu'on n'a fait aucun effort pour la nettoyer. Je suis dans un gros fauteuil, en train de réfléchir, pendant que James est assis à table, écrivant une lettre à je ne sais qui.

Lily est dans la chambre de maman.

Je réfléchis. Je ne devrais pas, après ça me fait avoir des impulsions stupides. Papa a sûrement été tué par le Duc Blanc. J'en suis quasiment sûr. Cependant, d'après ce que je sais, ce Duc est plutôt sur la folie des Sorciers au Sang Pur. Or, même si je n'en tire aucune fierté, nous sommes une famille typiquement Sang Pur. Enfin, il faut remonter jusqu'à ma grand-mère maternelle pour trouver une sorcière d'origine moldue… Et je ne pense pas que ce gars lise les arbres généalogiques des gens tous les soirs. Il doit y avoir autre chose… Peut être le fait que mon père aie été ami avec une « Sang de Bourbe»? Ou alors qu'il soit réputé comme l'élève préféré de Dumble-je sais plus quoi, qui a été un grand défenseur des droits des moldus. Ou alors le fait que le pauvre gars qui terrorisait la population à un moment aie été tué par mon père. Voldemort je crois. Ma maman a toujours été très méchante quand elle parlait de ce dernier, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Apparemment, quelqu'un de ma famille a été tué par sa faute. Mais comme je le connaissais pas (pas encore né), je suis assez indifférent là-dessus.

Voila, il fallait que ça arrive. Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige vers ma chambre, sans que James ne sourcille, trop occupé dans son écriture.

J'arrive dans la chambre miteuse qui m'a été attribué, avec la conviction que je vais aller venger mon père, tuer le Duc Blanc.

Au milieu de ma chambre, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Puis, je décide d'embarquer Malfoy dedans. Je trouve un bout de parchemin par terre, griffonne deux lignes à son égard, lui disant de s'amener, et envoie ma chouette sur le coup.

Après ça, je commence à préparer mes affaires, et laisse un mot à l'intention de la famille qu'il me reste.

Quelques dizaines minutes plus tard, un Scorpius, gelé jusqu'au manche à balai cogne énergiquement à ma fenêtre. De derrière la vitre, je l'entends râler:

-«Ouvre-moi vite, saloperie de Potter, que je te tue!»

J'ouvre, lui toujours marmonnant des trucs du genre «si j'suis pas mort avant…».

Il neige dehors. Malfoy s'appuie sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, jette son balai) l'intérieur, et entre à son tour. Il a l'air assez affolé.

-«Bordel, Albus! Tu me donnes aucun signe de vie pendant plusieurs jours, et après tu me fais flipper en m'envoyant un truc comme si ta maison était en feu!!

-Ah… Désolé.»

Je souris.

-«En fait, j'ai comme projet d'aller tuer le Duc Blanc. Je pars ce soir.»

Il me regarde d'un air abasourdi. Puis, se souvenant sans doute que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis, il me dit:

-«Parfait. Et je suis obligé de venir pour voir ça?

-Ben… C'est comme tu veux. Je voulais te voir avant. Je me sens hyper seul, ma mère a pété les plombs et mon frère et ma sœur ne me parlent presque plus.»

Il me fixe droit dans les mirettes. Puis me prends dans ses bras, et me murmure à l'oreille:

-«Je viens avec toi. J'te laisserai plus jamais seul. J'ai stressé à mort depuis que t'es retourné chez toi, et…»

Je le fais taire d'un baiser langoureux. Ca commençait à devenir torride, quand j'entendis soudain la voix de James qui m'interpelle depuis l'étage du dessous:

-«Al'? Tu fous quoi la?»

Surpris, il me lâche. Je chuchote:

- «Il faut pas qu'il te voie ici. Il me tuerai!»

Je hurle donc à pleine puissance vocale, pour dissuader mon frère de venir jeter un oeil, avec Scorpius qui se bouche les oreilles à coté (très sensible auditivement, lui, je ne sais pas comment il fait, il doit être fils unique, c'est pas possible):

-«OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JE SUIS LAAAAAAAAA! JE FAIS MES DEVOIIIIIIIIIIIIIRS!

-Ah… Ok.»

Je souris à Scorpius, me qui fait de même. Ensuite, après avoir estimé que James n'irait pas venir voir, il s'assied sur mon lit.

-Bon, Potter. Je veux bien qu'on aille le zigouiller ton Duc, mais… T'as un plan au moins?»

Je le regarde d'un air assez perplexe.

-«Ben, on va chez lui, ou bien au ministère, on le fait souffrir, on le tue comme il a tué mon père, on revient. Incognito. Ca te parait pas assez clair?»

Il sourit.

-«Nan mais, rêve pas, non plus…

-Je suis parfaitement sérieux. On va le tuer, cet enfoiré.

-N'importe quoi», rétorque-t-il en me donnant un coup dans mon tibia. «On peut pas faire ça comme ça.

-Je t'en prie, propose autre chose.

-Déjà, faut se casser d'ici. Ensuite, on localise le _méchant. _Puis on fait un plan d'attaque, parce que t'es assez naïf de croire qu'il n'a pas de garde personnelle, avec sa réputation et tout. Et _après_ on le tue, psychopathe.

- Pas psychopathe. Vindicatif. Ton plan m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée...peut-être plus réalisable que la mienne… Allons au chaudron baveur d'abord, nous établirons notre base là-bas.

- Notre _base_… Tu t'crois en guerre, ou quoi?

-Presque.»

Il jette un œil à mon sac à dos.

-«Dis, t'as prévu de la bouffe au moins? Ou du fric?

-Ah … Non. Mais j'ai des chaussettes.

-Ah, la la… Qu'est ce que tu peux être...distrait, parfois… Va prendre de la bouffe et du fric. Et ta baguette. On n'a pas besoin de plus.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous volons ensemble, en équilibre sur son balai, la neige fouettant notre visage, moi accroché à lui avec un sac sur le dos. En direction du chemin de Traverse.

**POV ****Scorpius**

Qu'est ce que je fous? Qu'est ce que je fous? Qu'est ce que je fous, PUTAIN?!

Pourquoi est ce que je suis allé chez Potter, le chercher en pleine nuit comme ça?!

Pourquoi est ce que je suis parti en pleine nuit, avec lui, tout seuls tous les deux, sur un balai?!

Et surtout, surtout… Pourquoi je me laisse tant embarquer quand il s'agit d'Albus?!!!!

Bordel de merde.

J'ai l'impression d'être son «esclave malgré moi», putain.

Et toutes les réponses à mes questions font que là, en ce moment, je suis sur mon balai, avec Potter derrière moi, agrippé à mon ventre, ce qui m'excites – et pas qu'un peu, j'essaye de me concentrer sur le manche () de mon balai mais j'ai peur qu'il ne le devine –, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur. Il fait froid, j'ai faim et envie de pisser –ouais, j'suis lourd, mais bon, j'suis parti comme ça, sans réfléchir, et maintenant, j'ai envie de faire pipi –, on se prend la neige dans la tronche, sans compter les flocons qu'on avale, et moi, quand on sera arrivé, j'aurai chopé la crèveavec les changements de température: déjà il faut froid, mais tout mon corps n'est pas à la même température; mon bas-ventre, lui, se réchauffe…

-«Eh, Potter, on peut se poser deux secondes, là?»

Je désigne un endroit, entre deux nuages. Une petite clairière au milieu d'un bois.

-«Pourquoi?... On perd du temps, là!

-J'te ferais remarquer qu'il doit être 2 heures du matin, et que la fille de Tom, je sais plus son nom, ne doit sûrement pas accueillir de clients après minuit… Dans tous les cas, on devra passer la nuit dehors.

-Quoi? Oh, merde… J'ai pas de couverture ni rien, seulement ma cape d'hiver…

-Ben tant pis, tu devras faire avec… Tiens-toi bien, ça va secouer.»

J'amorce la descente. Jamais été doué pour les atterrissages… J'appuie sur le bois de mon balai… Ouuuh putain, un p'tit peu trop fort! Je redresse rapidement, mais cette fois, trop haut! Nous remontons en flèche. 'Tain de bordel!

Après 10 minutes de zigzag dans les airs –comment j'ai fais pour être pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch– nous nous posons enfin sur l'herbe, qui craque sous nos pieds à cause du gel.

Albus enjambe le balai, fait quelques pas en marchant comme s'il était ivre…

-«Hé, Potter! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?», je lui hurle.

Il se tourne vers moi, et, à la lueur de la lune, je remarque que ses joues ont perdues leur couleur rosée.

Je m'approche de lui et pose mes mains sur ses hanches.

-«Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?» je lui demande, plus gentiment cette fois.

-«La prochaine fois… c'est moi qui conduit…», marmonne-t-il en tanguant.

Je rigole, puis lui dit d'aller s'asseoir, que je reviens.

-«Tu vas où?

-Pisser…

-Je prépare à manger en attendant.»

Je m'avance d'une vingtaine de mètres jusqu'à la limite que forment les arbres, en cercle imparfait autour de nous, puis me poste, face à la forêt et dos à Albus. J'ouvre ma braguette – PUTAIN, IL FAIT FROID!! Tant que j'y suis, mon excitation a disparu – puis, pendant que j'évacue ce que j'ai à évacuer, jette un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, ce qui me fait remarquer que Potter me reluquait. En effet, dés que ma tête a tourné, il s'est brusquement levé, et s'est mis à chercher le sac à dos, posé juste à coté de lui!

Aaah, le voir, là, mal-à-l'aise, à sortir, par petits gestes saccadés, les sandwiches du sac, ça me… NON, NON, ce n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS le moment!!

Mais quel vicieux, moi, quel… sadique! Je tire mon plaisir, mon excitation de l'embarras des autres! Hallucinant…

Après avoir fini, je referme mon pantalon, et retourne vers Albus, qui m'attend pour commencer son pique-nique. Je m'assoie à coté de lui, il me tend mon sandwich, je le prends, et nous commençons à manger, en silence.

Potter doit songer à sa vengeance. Moi, en revanche, je me questionne de plus en plus sur le pourquoi du comment qui à fait que je suis là, dans une clairière au milieu d'un bois totalement inconnu, en compagnie du garçon que j'aime – putain, ça me coûte de dire ça – au beau milieu de la nuit.

Comme des cons, nous sommes assis côtes à côtes, avec pour seule source lumineuse la lueur pâle de la lune, en train de manger nos maigres victuailles prévues pour la soirée. Vivement les bons repas _chauds_ du Chaudron Baveur.

Quelques minutes après, je sens le regard d'Albus sur moi, fixe. Il a fini de manger, mais moi, pas encore. Je tourne lentement la tête.

-«Quoi?

-Non, rien… Enfin euh…»

Il semble chercher ses mots. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprend la parole:

-«Euh, je vais dormir, maintenant.

-Très bien… bonne nuit. Je range un peu notre bordel, là, et je m'y mets aussi.»

Je rassemble les deux ou trois papiers posés par terre (protégez la planète!!) et les refourre dans le sac à dos.

Potter, lui, s'est positionné en chien de fusil, enroulé dans sa cape d'hiver et semble déjà endormi.

Quant à moi, je m'allonge, à quelques vingtaines de centimètres, nous sommes dos à dos, et je me mets dans la même position. PUTAIN, FAIT FROIIID!!! Tout à l'heure, encore, je bougeais, mais là, immobile, je tremble, je grelotte, et mes dents se mettent à jouer des castagnettes. Je ne peux réprimer un atchoum, suivit d'un frisson bruyant.

Brusquement, j'entends du mouvement derrière moi. Je devine qu'Albus s'est levé. Il va sûrement aller pisser.

PUTAIN!

Je sens un corps chaud, agréable, se coller contre mon dos, puis une épaisse et large couverture: Potter s'est allongé près de moi, plutôt «accroché» à moi, puisqu'un de ses bras, dont la main est posée sur mon abdomen, entoure mon bide; et a posé sa cape sur nous deux.

Sa main, sur mon ventre, se met soudainement à descendre de plus en plus bas. Elle est maintenant au niveau de mon nombril… Evidemment, la partie de moi que je contrôle le moins s'est réveillée, commence à se dresser… Merde.

-«Euuh… Albus… Là, t'es en train de… hum…

-De faire quoi?» me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Sa main a soulevé mon débardeur et a disparu dessous. Je sens ses doigts qui caressent mon ventre, qui remontent et descendent en me laissant une impression de traînées de chaleur, sur mon torse encore glacial. Ce contraste de température me stimule encore plus et, toujours dos à lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser, entraînant ensuite mon corps entier.

Je suis sur le ventre, lui presque collé à moi, sur le côté. Il est tellement près que mon ventre touche ses côtes. Ses mains sont toujours sous mon t-shirt, ses doigts effleurent les bourgeons de mon torse.

Tout d'un coup, il pose ses deux avant-bras de chaque côté de moi, au niveau de mes épaules, et m'embrasse à nouveau, plus sensuellement cette fois. Sa langue se fraye délicatement un chemin au travers de mes lèvres, et vient caresser doucement la mienne. Son torse est sur le mien, et je sens légèrement son érection sur ma jambe; savoir que lui aussi est animé par les évènements achève d'augmenter la taille de la bosse à l'intérieur de mon pantalon.

Il s'assied. Je l'interroge du regard.

-«T'inquiètes pas…» me répond-t-il, rassurant.

Qu'est ce qu'il va faire, qu'est ce qu'il va faire? J'suis vierge moi– pas de commentaires intempestifs, merci – j'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même!!

D'où je suis, allongé sur le sol à côté de lui, je ne vois que sa silhouette; il est assis, et sa cape, qui nous couvre tous les deux en formant une sorte de tente, laisse transpercer la lumière de la lune, ce qui crée un contre-jour.

Je m'écarte quelque peu quand brusquement il dirige ses pattes vers le haut de mon pantalon.

-«Calmes-toi…» il me rassure.

Me calmer? Maintenant? Alors que tu es en train de déboutonner mon jean, d'ouvrir ma braguette?? T'es pas sérieux?!

_Alors que t'es en train de glisser ta main dans mon calebar?_

-«Huuh….» je gémis, comme un con.

Albus, qu'est ce que tu cherche?

Il a pris en main ma verge, et a commencé à la caresser par de délicats va et vient.

Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas croire à mon bonheur.

Tout est si différent d'avec Antyochus, qui lui me regardait comme un tigre surveille sa proie, qui ne cherchait qu'à me posséder…

La cadence du mouvement ainsi que le plaisir que m'offre Albus s'amplifie, le rythme de mon souffle est de plus en plus rapide et saccadé.

-«Arrête… je vais… je viens…

-Retiens-toi.»

Il me répond d'un ton sans appel, et calme immédiatement l'allure de son geste.

Il capture de nouveau mes lèvres en un baiser langoureux. Puis sa bouche glisse lentement dans mon cou, vient s'insinuer dans le creux que forme ma clavicule droite. Sa langue dégringole vers ma poitrine, s'attarde longuement sur un de mes tétons, pendant que sa main fait rouler l'autre entre ses doigts.

Je réprime un frémissement.

-«Ca va?» me demande Albus.

-«Ni…nickel…» je lui réponds, au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes, d'une voix basse.

Il me mordille le téton gentiment.

-«J'ai pas entendu. Répète?», qu'il me dit d'un ton malicieux…

-«Nickel!» , limite si je lui hurle pas dessus.

A nouveau, il se met à descendre, jusqu'à mon nombril, puis, enfin, au niveau de mon entrejambe.

J'esquisse un mouvement de recul lorsqu'à nouveau il prend en main mon sexe érigé, et qu'il l'oriente vers ses lèvres.

-«Euuh… je suis toujours hum… puceau», j'ajoute d'une toute petite voix…

'TAIN…

-«T'inquiètes pas, j'irais pas plus loin que ça…!

-Très bien…» réponds-je avec une voix bourrée d'appréhension.

Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais fait!

Il abaisse d'un coup sa bouche sur mon membre, et l'effet est fulgurant!

Ce que j'exprime d'ailleurs très discrètement…

-«Waow!!»

Il relève son visage, surpris, et les parois de sa bouche sur ma verge me font frissonner de plus belle. Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes, puis reprend son activité effervescente.

Ses lèvres montent, descendent et tiennent ce rythme infernal durant deux ou trois minutes, avant que je ne sente arriver la délivrance…

-«Je viens!», lui crie-je.

Il redresse la tête, me sourit, et à nouveau ses mains prennent la place de sa bouche, avec une cadence de plus en plus pressée, vive, brusque presque, jusqu'à, finalement, l'arrivée du bien-être, de la volupté, du bonheur sans ombre, sans taches, jusqu'à la perfection.

Il se rallonge à côté de moi, satisfait de son action. Je me sens légèrement coupable:

-«Euh… t'es pas… frustré? J'suis désolé, mais j'avais rien fait avec un homme, et donc j'ose pas trop …»

Il me fait taire d'un baiser, et se couche sur le ventre, les bras étalés, dont un sur mon torse.

J'en déduis que non, il ne m'en veut pas.

Je m'endors directement après, sa cape hivernal toujours posée sur nous deux, n'a pas bougé.


	11. Chapter 11

Emi : Evidemment, Louli ne me montre JAMAIS ce qu'elle écrit avant de l'avoir posté. Donc, forcément, moi avec mon p'tit Albus qui est censé être timide est réservé, et qui… Bref. Vraiment relou Louli. Trèèès relou. Son Scorpius a un caractère assez marqué, mais mon Albus… Bon. Aussi, je voulais déclarer que le fait de voire d'autres fan fictions avec les mêmes personnages que la notre est quelque chose d'assez… perturbant. Surtout s'ils n'ont pas le même caractère. Arf

Louli: OUAIIIII SA Y EST J'AI RETROUVE INTERNEEEET!!! Victoire sur l'autorité parentale! Mais, après, mon arrière-grand-mère est morte (c'est une excuse à chier d'habitude… là, c'est vrai…) puis il y a eu le bac blanc de french, puis je suis tombée enrhumée, puis plein de choses… J'SUIS DESOLEEEEEEE!!! Bref… 40 reviews!!!! J'en reviens pas!! (essayez de passer à 50! Encore que je comprendrais si vous nous en vouliez pour le retard… encore PARDONNNN!! )

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Albus**

Serrés l'un contre l'autre sous cette foutue cape, voici le tableau lamentable du commencement de ma vengeance.

Voici bien une heure que Malefoy s'est assoupi. Je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Je souris, en repensant à l'aveu qu'il vient de me faire. Puceau. Haha. Et dire qu'il se prend pour un gros dur. Je ressens une soudaine vague d'attendrissement pour lui. Il est mignon, quand même. Je n'ai pas osé forcer la main. C'était sa première fois, alors que moi, bien que je ne sois pas un chaud lapin, je suis un minimum plus expérimenté que lui. Seulement avec les filles, par contre. Il doit être quatre ou cinq heures du matin, il a arrêté de neiger.

J'ai déjà réfléchi au plan pour la journée qui s'annonce. Déjà, la première étape est de se pointer au Ministère de la Magie. Je n'ai qu'à faire croire que j'ai trouvé un balai qui se comporte étrangement (le balai avec lequel nous sommes arrivés ici), et prétexter que je souhaite aller au Service de Régulation des balais.

Complètement éveillé, j'attends sagement que Scorpius se réveille. Au bout d'une demi-heure, son souffle est toujours régulier et il n'a pas bougé. Au moins, il n'est pas mort de froid. J'ai évidement jeté un sort de réchauffement tout autour de nous, mais…

Je me lève et m'assois en tailleur à coté .Je le regarde dormir. Au bout d'un certain temps, il semble reprendre conscience. Ses paupières tremblent un peu, il les ouvre à demi, le regard vers le ciel toujours sombre. Il semble complètement dans les vapes, mais il a dû voler longtemps dans le froid hier. Il se relève un peu en s'appuyant sur ses coudes :

-«Bordel… J'ai atterri où…»

Il remarque ma présence, me souri machinalement, puis déclare :

-«Qu'est ce que…

-… Nous faisons dehors dans la neige ? Partis en mission, tu te rappelles ?»

Il me fixe un petit bout de temps. Complètement à coté de ses pompes.

-«Aaah… Exact.» (Il baille)«Je me souviens.»

Il se lève.

-«Bon, c'est quoi la suite des opérations ?

-Ministère de la Magie.

-T'as pas trouvé moins discret ?

-Je me suis dit que le Duc Blanc doit sûrement être là-bas.

-En train de t'attendre gentiment ?

-Oui. Nous allons prendre l'entrée moldue.

-Euuuh… Et c'est mieux?

-C'est parfait. Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, si tu ne te rappelles pas. Nous ne sommes pas encore majeurs.

-Et pour les sorts de chauffage que t'as lancé hier ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le périmètre doit être habité par des sorciers.

-Sans doute.»

Il se lève.

-«Il est quelle heure la ?

-Aucune idée. Pas loin de cinq heures du matin.

-Bordel.

-Allons-y. Le vol risque d'être long.»

Sans autre commentaires, Scorpius va prendre le balai et tape du pied pour décoller. Le truc s'envole de quelques centimètres, puis j'interviens.

-«Attends Malfoy. Je vais voler cette fois.

-Tant mieux. Je commence à avoir mal au cul la. Je ne m'étais pas servi de ce truc depuis des années.

-C'est un Brossdur 5. Tu m'étonnes, c'est super vieux ça. Quasiment une antiquité.»

Il vole à ma hauteur, se recule un peu pour me laisser la place du « conducteur ». Je lui donne le sac. Et nous nous envolons vers le Ministère. Derrière moi, il me souffle dans le creux de l'oreille :

-«Bordel, Potter, tu voles carrément mieux que moi.

-Je sais.»

Nous volons encore longtemps, puis finalement nous arrivons dans une rue assez craignos. Pas mal de bureaux miteux. Heureusement, elle est complètement vide. Nous atterrissons donc. Je prends le Brossdur dans ma main, puis je me dirige vers une cabine téléphonique rouge. Malefoy me suis. Nous entrons tous les deux dans l'espace étroit, et Scorpius s'inquiète :

-«Qu'est ce que tu fous ?»

Je me saisi du combiné, qui semble visiblement hors d'usage. Cependant, je commence à composer le numéro. Deux. Quatre. Quatre. Deux.

Tout à coup s'élève une voix féminine dans la cabine :

-«Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.»

Le visage de Malefoy se fend alors d'un grand sourire.

-«Génial…» Il me dit ça sur un ton de conspiration… Merde.

- «Dis pas de conneries Scorpius. Des faux noms.

-Je m'appelle Amos Stigg, et je suis avec Cubert Aberhoth. Nous venons ici pour baiser.

-QUOI ?

-Merci», dit la voix. «Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de …

-BORDEL MALFOY», crie-je.

Il est mort de rire.

-«Excellent ce truc.

-T'es con.»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, cependant. J'ajoute donc :

-«T'imagines un peu la tête des employés du ministère ? Va falloir qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer.»

Il y eu un déclic, et deux badges tombèrent dans le truc en métal où tombe la monnaie rendue. Des badges carrés en argent, avec écrit nos noms et prénoms. Et ensuite, rien.

- «Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir fonctionné.

-Le truc n'est pas aussi vulgaire que toi», je rétorque.

Il m'adresse un grand sourire. La voix recommença à parler.

- «Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium. Le plancher commença à vibrer, et la cabine s'engouffra dans le sol.»

Nous arrivâmes enfin au ministère.

-«Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée.»

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. L'Atrium.

**POV ****Scorpius****Malefoy**

Le Hall du ministère. Assez impressionnant. Au centre, toujours la même statue que depuis des années. Enfin, je dis ça, mais il parait qu'elle a été reconstruite plusieurs fois… Apparemment, au début, le sorcier et sa femme semblaient adulés par l'elfe de maison, le gobelin et le centaure. Puis, que lorsque le ministère était occupé, par Volde…je sais plus qui – les cours d'Histoire de la Magie de Binns sont vraiment trop soporifiques –, elle a virée sculpture gore, le couple de sorciers étant assis sur un trône fait d'ossements et de visages de moldus… J'ai retenu cette anecdote, ça m'avait fait marrer… Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, tous les personnages regardent fièrement vers l'avant, l'avenir, d'un air conquérant…

Nous marchons donc, d'un pas qui se veut assuré, mais qui à moi me semble plutôt tremblotant, tout droit après être sorti de l'ascenseur.

Maintenant, le problème, c'est: où aller.

-«On fait quoi maintenant?» je glisse à Albus.

-«Je sais pas… Il est super tôt. Le Duc Blanc est sûrement pas encore arrivé… On n'a qu'à l'attendre su un des bancs, là.

- Il arrive de la même manière que tout le monde? Enfin, je veux dire, LE Duc Blanc marche et arrive par l'entrée du public comme tout le monde?

-Non, il va sûrement arriver par une des cheminées, là-bas. C'est pour ça, on se met sur un des bancs en face des cheminées, et on surveille qui arrive.

- Tu sais quelle gueule il a?

- Non. On verra bien. A l'instinct.»

Putain on est mal barré. Il est 7h30 à peu près, et je crois que les employés arrivent en général vers 8h00. Fait chier. Une demi-heure à poireauter. En plus, on est quasiment tous seuls dans le hall. A part à l'accueil, où une vieille dame aux cheveux gris s'emmerde, et soupire.

-«Faut qu'on aille faire examiner nos baguettes.», je dis à Albus.

Nous nous levons, et allons vers le comptoir. La femme nous regarde d'un air suspicieux.

-« Vous n'êtes pas censé être à l'école?»

Merde. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-«Non, nous sommes en période de vacances, et nos parents nous ont chargés de ramener un vieux balai qui montre des signes de dysfonctionnement», il sort à la nana, avec un sourire aimable, genre petit fils à papa.

Putain. A noter: Albus sais très bien mentir.

-«Nom, prénom?»

A nouveau, Merde.

-« Amos Stigg et Cubert Aberhoth»

Il sort ça comme ça. Impro.

-«Donnez-moi vos baguettes s'il vous plait.»

Nous les lui refilons, et elle les prend comme si elle manipulait quelque chose de précieux, de fragile. Elle les observe attentivement l'une puis l'autre durant plusieurs secondes, murmure un sort en pointant sur nos baguettes la sienne, d'où sort un mince faisceau lumineux violet. Soudain, un bruissement retentissant se fait entendre. Potter et moi nous retournons d'un coup. Puis, je vois qu'en fait ce n'est rien, c'est juste un mec qui vient d'arriver par une des cheminées.

Je remarque que notre examinatrice a elle aussi levé les yeux:

-«Bonjour Igor!»

Le dénommé Igor s'avance vers l'accueil.

-«Aaah! Phyllida! Quelle belle matinée, n'est ce pas? Je vous ai apporté un jus de citrouille, comme d'habitude!»

Effectivement, je n'avais pas vu, mais Igorichou tient dans sa main un gobelet rempli d'un liquide orange, qu'il pose sur le comptoir.

-«Ohh, Igoooor, il ne fallait pas!»

Quelle mijaurée.

-« Pour vos balais défectueux, rendez vous au niveau 6, au Service de Régulation des balais. Vous verrez, c'est inscrit sur la porte. Mais je vous prie de bien vouloir patienter dans le hall, car les départements publics n'ouvrent qu'à 9 heures.»

9 heures!! Quelle bande de glandeurs!

Elle pose négligemment nos deux baguettes sur son comptoir et nous chasse d'un geste de la main, le genre de geste qu'elle ferait si elle voulait chasser des moustiques qui l'emmerdent.

Nous retournons donc lentement vers nos sièges.

-«J'ai envie de pisser.

- C'est con ça.

- Ouais je sais.

- Donc tu vas faire quoi?

- Je sais pas. C'est où les chiottes?

- Par là. Suis-moi.»

Il se lève et prend ma main. Surprenant d'audace... Non, quand je pense à hier soir, ce n'est finalement pas tellement surprenant…

Nous marchons, mais ça se voit qu'il n'ose pas me regarder. Assume tes envies, héhé! …

Je me la pète, mais mine de rien, hier soir, je n'en menais pas large. Pourquoi j'ai été lui balancer que j'étais puceau?... PUCEAU! Quel con. Il n'avait en AUCUN CAS besoin de cette information inutile. En plus, j'crois que même lui, il est plus vierge. Pourquoi je dis «même lui»? Parce qu'il n'a pas droit d'avoir de «liaisons» avant moi? La rumeur courait depuis la fin de l'année dernière, qu'il n'était plus puceau. Avec qui il a couché, la première fois? Une fille ou un garçon? J'espère que c'était une fille. Comme ça, dans ce domaine là, on sera aussi inexpérimenté l'un que l'autre… «On sera»? Ca veut dire qu'il va se passer d'autres choses? Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, bien au contraire, rien que de sentir sa main sur la mienne, ça me fait des frissons. Mais voilà quoi. Je n'y connais rien. Je vais être un gros merdeux sur ce coup là. Et lui, il va faire son p'tit pro, genre «oooh, c'est mignon, t'es nerveux, laisse-moi te détendre!»NON, CE N'EST PAS MIGNON. Tout sauf mignon. Pas moyen que je lui donne l'occasion de faire le pro alors que moi je suis novice. Pas moyen.

Nous suivons un couloir sombre et étroit, et arrivons finalement devant deux portes côtes à côtes. Hommes/Femmes. Je pousse la porte bleue, entraînant Potter à ma suite, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Il passe la porte, la referme et du coup lâche ma main. Puis, d'un coup, il me saisit par les épaules, me cale contre cette même porte bleue, et m'embrasse langoureusement.

Moi et mes petites vannes de merde, tout à l'heure. Ma blague, sur le fait qu'Albus et moi venons pour baiser, me semble maintenant vraiment conne.

Ses mains, de mes épaules, entament une descente vers mon torse, jusqu'à la base de mon jean, pour remonter par-dessous mon débardeur, et glisser sur mon ventre jusqu'à mes tétons.

Merde. Je commence à me sentir d'humeur assez lubrique. Mon entrejambe semble d'ailleurs du même avis. Putain, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Puis j'ai peur qu'il veuille aller plus loin qu'hier… La salle de bain est très belle, tout en marbre et tout, c'est un très bel endroit pour… Mais moi, ben, je suis puceau… Donc… je ne saurais pas… gérer la chose. J'adorerais le faire, mais je suis sûr que je ne le ferais pas _bien_. Je serais capable, comme je l'ai fait plusieurs fois déjà avec Albus et Antyochus, de prendre mon pied, et de rien faire d'autre. C'est quoi le contraire de généreux et altruiste? C'est moi.

Lorsqu'une de ses mains, l'autre triturant toujours un téton, s'aventure vers le bas de mon ventre et commence à défaire le bouton de mon jean, je le repousse doucement, le souffle court.

-«Pas ici, et pas maintenant…» je sors comme excuse, très original. Puis absolument pas véridique, puisque j'en crève, ici, maintenant. C'est dur, d'avoir une personnalité contradictoire. Quand le cœur veut, mais que la raison dit non. Je réalise que mes joues, brûlantes, doivent être écarlates…

Mes paroles semblent n'avoir aucun effet. Sa bouche est descendue dans mon cou, et il embrasse à présent ma clavicule, me procurant une excitation folle. Putain…

-«Pourquoi non?», me souffle-t-il, tandis que sa main qui agaçait mon téton glisse lentement vers celle qui a maintenant complètement ouvert mon pantalon….

Putain… Albus, bordel… Enlève tes pattes de là, je vais devenir fou…

Ses doigts caressent délicatement mon pubis, et il commence à s'emparer de mon sexe…

Soudain, je le pousse en évitant son regard, et je fonce dans une cabine, le jean défait.

_Pas maintenant_…

Je m'adosse contre la porte, et pousse un grand soupir. De frustration, et de déception de moi –même. Je me fais honte.

A cause de lui, j'ai encore plus envie de pisser maintenant. Dur, dur, de faire pipi avec une érection.

Je referme tant bien que mal ma braguette, en espérant que mon sexe se calmera tout seul, car bordel de merde, le temps passe, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de montrer ma frustration sexuelle à tout le ministère.

En ressortant de la cabine, dans la salle de bain, je vois, adossé près de la porte, Albus, tout penaud. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

-«Désolé…T'étais trop… Je me suis pas… Désolé…» qu'il baragouine.

TROP MIGNON!

Je m'approche, prend ses mains, et l'embrasse sur le front. Puis j'ouvre la porte, en gardant une de ses pattes dans la mienne, et nous sortons, pour retourner dans le hall.

Il est 8h30, des employés commencent à arriver, la grande salle à se remplir. Nos sièges sont à présent pris, et nous sommes obligés de rester debout, à rien faire d'autre que scruter le monde qui arrive, tous avec leurs longues robes noires.

Soudain, un homme sort d'une cheminée. Son arrivée était de toute évidence attendue, et il se fait fortement remarquer avec sa longue cape blanche, et sa capuche qui couvre partiellement son visage. Je ne le vois que de loin, mais tout de suite, je devine qui est ce personnage.

-«Le Duc Blanc…», murmure Albus pour lui-même.

-«Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors? On le chope et on le tape? On le suit?

-On attend que sa foule d'admirateurs se disperse. On va le suivre, mais discrètement. Puis on l'amènera dans un bureau vide.

-Plan con…» je lui répond. Mais j'acquiesce quand même.

Le Duc, lui, avance avec l'air d'avoir des œillères, qui lui cachent la foule d'emmerdeurs. Il marche droit devant lui, suivit d'une vingtaine de personnes qui l'interpellent sans cesse, auxquelles nous nous joignons.

Et pendant plus de deux heures nous suivons, attendons avec les gens devant son bureau, puis le suivons de nouveau dés qu'il ressort, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne.

Nous sommes donc seuls, maintenant, à attendre devant son bureau, après que la dernière personne vienne d'en sortir. La porte s'ouvre, et le Duc s'en va. Il passe devant nous sans nous remarquer. Nous n'avons toujours pas vu son visage, la seule partie montrée étant son menton, le reste caché par l'ombre de sa capuche qui lui arrive sur les yeux.

Nous le pistons jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans un long couloir, seul avec nous derrière. Je regarde Albus, qui hoche la tête. Alors je me précipite sur l'homme, le pousse brutalement contre le mur, et place mon avant bras contre son coup. Je retire sa capuche, et son visage se découvre.

Putain!

LE Duc Blanc, LE mec qui a arrêté des dizaines de criminels, est un vieillard! Ses cheveux, longs jusqu'aux épaules, sont aussi blancs que de la neige, ainsi que ses sourcils, ses cils, sa barbe! Par contre, ses yeux sont noirs, profondément, insondables. Je regarde Albus, et voit qu'il est aussi surpris que moi. Mais il se reprend rapidement, et, alors que je desserre légèrement ma prise sur le petit pépé, Potter s'approche.

-«Vous! C'est vous qui avez tué mon père! Harry Potter! C'est vous qui l'avez tué! Petit-fils de Grindelwald de mon cul! Quand on a retrouvé mon père mort, il y avait un mouchoir en tissu, brodé d'un G vert, avec une étoile à coté! C'est le symbole de Grindelwald, ça! C'est ce signe qu'il y avait près de toutes ses victimes! Avouez, vous avez repris l'œuvre de votre grand-père, vous travaillez à nouveau au Plus «Grand Bien»!»… Putain, il s'énerve. Il a pointé sa baguette sur la gorge de papi Duc, qui le regarde d'un air estomaqué.

-«Pardon? Ecoutez, jeune homme, je n'ai rien compris à votre histoire! Vous semblez m'accuser d'avoir assassiné Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, celui qui a vaincu l'homme dont je nettoie les résidus laissés dans l'esprit de certaines personnes! Si j'avais tué quelqu'un, ce ne serait certes pas Mr. Potter, défenseur de la paix entre moldus et sorciers! Quand à mon grand-père, j'ai précisé à des millions de personnes que je n'avais absolument RIEN à voir avec lui, que je ne partage absolument pas ses idées, alors cessez s'il vous plait de m'importuner avec mon ascendance que je n'ai pas choisie!

-Eh bien alors vous avez enseigné son mode de pensée à quelqu'un, car mon père a bel et bien été tué par un fanatique de Grindelwald, de toute évidence!

-Ecoutez-moi jeune homme... Je partage sincèrement votre douleur suite au décès de votre père, mais il est impossible qu'il est été tué de cette manière, je vous dis! Je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de Grindelwald, ses carnets sont cachés dans un coffre, auquel personne ne peut avoir accès, excepté quelqu'un vivant chez moi! Or, je vis seul, sans per…»

Le pépé Blanc se tait brusquement. Ses joues colorées ont pali.

-«Mon dieu… Mes enfants, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire…»


	12. Hum lisez ceci

Eh bien eh bien. De toutes évidence Louli est privée d'un de ses elements vitaux ( au même titre que la pizza et l'alcool) , c'est-à-dire l'ordinateur ( plus exactement internet ) tout cela parce qu'elle ne bosse pas assez. En tous cas , je peux la motiver à se battre avec son autorité parentale afin qu'elle récupère sa clé USB-Wifi. Pour cela, poster des commentaires les gens( pas seulement au sujet de l'histoire, si vous n'avez rien à dire. Tiens, en ce moment je suis tristounette un peu. Quelqu'un connaît une bonne blague ?)

Nous essayerons de poster la suite du chapitre 11 ce week end, ou en tous cas dans les plus brefs délais.

Merci de votre compréhension (j'adore cette phrase)

EMI

-----------

C'est bon , le problème est réglé. La suite du chapitre 11 est en ligne , ainsi que le chapitre 12! Bonne lecture! Et si ça vous amuse, mettez encore des blagues, on s'est poilée en les lisant ( celles de Thickpillow par exemple )

EMI


	13. Chapter 12

Emi: Remettons nous à l'œuvre… Et faisons un petite apparition dans mon POV:D

Louli: Oui, les tatoueuses, c'est nous!! La blondasse décolorée, c'est EMI, la orangeasse (expression terrible, s'il en est…et il doit malheureusement en être, vu que Word ne me souligne pas le mot en rouge…) c'est moi! Genre, EMI m'a fait en naine… Fin ce n'est pas faux, remarque… Oui, les trous dans les joues, c'est mon coup de foudre (L)… _Elvis on __veeelvet_

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Albus**

Le vent me fouette le visage. Je ressens la même sensation de liberté et de fraîcheur que ce matin. Scorpius est accroché à moi, nous sommes à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol tout de même. Il a glissé ses mains sous mon T-shirt pour se protéger les doigts du froid mordant. Nous volons vers le Nord, comme le Duc Blanc nous l'a indiqué. Vers l'Ecosse. Cela fait quelques heures que nous sommes partis du Ministère de la Magie, et je commence à ressentir la fatigue causée par le peu d'heures de sommeil la nuit dernière. Mon ventre commence aussi à remarquer le vide intersidéral qui réside dans mon estomac. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier. D'ailleurs, ça commence à se faire sentir, le balai ne vole plus très droit. Depuis quelques instants, je peux apercevoir un petit bourg sur le sommet d'une colline. Je commence donc à amorcer la descente.

Scorpius se crispe un peu. Il me souffle à l'oreille:

-«Tu fous quoi Potter?»

Malheureusement, le tumulte du vent à mes oreilles m'empêche de lui répondre. J'atterris derrière un groupement d'arbustes.

Malfoy se détache délicatement de moi.

-«Bon, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

-Je vais m'endormir si je continue à voler.

-Ah. Toi aussi t'es crevé. On devrait bouffer un peu, et ensuite on repart… On trouvera un hôtel, mais autre part qu'ici.»

Il me montre du menton le lieu ou j'ai atterri. En effet, le village semble inhabité, vide, peu sympathique.

Les cottages s'alignent le long de la rue principale, qui forme un triangle avec au milieu un petit parc, et quelques boutiques s'immiscent entre eux. Nous trouvons une épicerie qui, sur sa vitrine, a affiché des posters chantant les louanges de produis démodés, et nous y achetons des sandwichs périmés au Corned-Beef.

Ensuite, Scorpius me prend la main et nous allons nous asseoir sur l'un des bancs du parc. Mangeant en silence, je commence à penser à notre dialogue avec le Duc. Il nous a parlé de quelqu'un de sa famille –il n'a pas voulu préciser qui- qui pourrais très bien avoir été… perturbé par le fait qu'un Mage Noir soit dans son arbre généalogique, et que par le fait il veuille suivre ses traces.

Sur ce, il nous raconte que ledit gus se trouverai dans un château à moitié hanté dans le nord-ouest de l'Ecosse, dans la région de Gairloch. C'est donc notre prochaine destination.

Bon sang… Après m'être remémoré cela, je repense à l'instant ou nous étions dans les toilettes, seuls. Et ou il m'a échappé. Il s'est enfui, je l'effraye. J'ai beau essayer de me persuader que ce n'était rien, c'était une réaction normale, pas tout le monde aurai envie de baiser dans les chiottes du Ministère.

_Et surtout pas avec Albus Potter_, me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête.

Bordel de merde. Je ne peux rien répondre à ça. Je suis franchement pitoyable. La gorge nouée, les bouts de mon sandwich s'entassent dans ma bouche. Je jette ce qui reste à la poubelle, et avale avec difficulté. J'ai faim pourtant. Je suis vraiment con.

-«T'es déjà rassasié toi?» me balance Scorpius, intrigué.

-«Ouais, bof. «

Il me regarde avec de gros yeux:

-«T'es devenu anorexique ou quoi?»

Je souris faiblement.

-«Nan, c'est que j'ai eu la vague impression que mon sandwich était vivant. Un truc a bougé dans ma bouche», j'ajoute en rigolant.

-«Hahaha, t'es con Potter. Enfin… (Il fixe son déjeuner) Ca ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié en fait. On est vraiment tombé dans le village le plus miteux à la ronde.

-Si seulement il y _avait_ quelque chose à la ronde.»

Je pousse un soupir. J'ai envie de dormir, maintenant que j'ai quelque chose dans le ventre. J'ai envie de poser ma tête sur son épaule, à l'autre la. Mais… La putain de petite voix me l'interdit, je m'abstiens donc.

Pour me réveiller, je me lève et commence à regarder les boutiques de loin. Soudain, j'aperçois un magasin de Tatouage-Piercing. Passablement étrange pour la région.

Malfoy l'a déjà remarquée. Suivant mon regard, il me lance:

-«T'oserais? «

Il se moque de moi.

Une minute plus tard, je pousse la porte du magasin, et un carillon aigrelet averti les tatoueurs qu'un nouveau client est arrivé. Les tatoueurs… Les tatoueuses plutôt.

Elles sont deux. L'une assez petite, cheveux orange vif, coupé court. Plein de tatouages un peu partout, piercings à la lèvre, au sourcil, et dans la joue aussi. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant autre part que sur Scorpius.

L'autre est plus grande, elle a les cheveux blonds très décoloré. Aucun tatouage visible, par contre.

Elles sont occupées au fond de la salle, dans le coin piercing, en train de faire un trou dans la langue à une pauvre fille aux cheveux bouclés.

Mon dieu, c'est peut-être uniquement réservé aux femmes ici.

Ah, non. Apparemment, je ne suis pas en tort car la blonde s'avance vers moi en souriant, laissant sa collègue avec l'autre cliente.

-«Bonj…»

Elle est brutalement coupée par un Malfoy qui ouvre grand la porte.

-«Bordel Potter, je disais ça pour déconner.»

Légèrement troublée, la fille, mais Scorpius s'en fiche royalement. Malgré tout, professionnelle, elle attend que je réponde à mon copain avant de continuer.

-«C'est bon. Je sais ce que je veux.»

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne fait pas d'autres remarques. Je suis certain qu'en fait il est super content.

La tatoueuse reprend:

-«Vous désirez…?

-Un tatouage, je réponds.

-Bien. Suivez-moi.»

Elle m'installe sur un genre de table d'opération, sur laquelle je m'assois négligemment.

-«Tu veux feuilleter le magazine, ou t'as déjà l'idée de ce que tu veux?»

Malfoy, adossé conte le mur à mon opposé, me fixe. Haha.

-«Nan, je sais exactement ce que je veux.

-Sur quelle partie du corps?

-La main. «

Elle grimace.

-C»'est ton premier tatouage?

-Oui.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu vas avoir assez mal.»

Je déglutis. L'autre tatoueuse a finalement fini son piercing, elle s'approche de nous, non sans lancer un regard à Scorpius.

-«Alors, le p'tit veux un tatouage?

-Hum. «

Cheveux-orange me regarde en souriant:

-«Tu vas morfler.

-Arrête», ajoute l'autre, «tu vas le faire fuir.»

-«Euuh… Ca coûte combien?» je demande.

-«105£. Et encore, on est les moins chères de la région».

Scorpius détourne la tête. C'est bon, je peux.

-«D'accord.

-Bien. Pose ta main bien à plat…»

Quelques heures plus tard, nous ressortons de la boutique, en disant au revoir aux tatoueuses.

J'ai à présent un serpent qui part d'entre mon index et mon majeur, et qui va s'enrouler sur mon pouce.

Terrible. J'ai mal surtout.

Après quelques pas, Malefoy commence à sourire. Un sourire du plus en plus grand. Je commence à avoir peur.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le balai, déposé dans le groupement de buissons.

Presque arrivés, il attrape ma taille, me serre très fort contre lui et m'embrasse fougueusement. Surpris, je ne me rends compte de ce qui m'arrive qu'une fois qu'il ma relâché.

-«T'es génial Albus.»

Tiraillé entre mes pensées de ce matin et ce qu'il vient de me dire, je m'abstiens de répondre.

**POV ****Scorpius**

Il agit bizarrement, Potter. Il est froid. Il n'a pas beaucoup mangé.

Mais il s'est fait faire un tatouage. Plus précisément un tatouage qui représente un serpent. Chacun son interprétation, mais pour moi, c'est un signe d'acceptation de Serpentard. Même si, vu notre situation, les maisons dans lesquelles nous étions n'ont plus grande importance. Bref. Ce tatouage signifie plus une sorte… d'acceptation de moi… Et j'me prends à peine pour le nombril du monde… Enfin, faut avouer, ça devait être plutôt dur pour lui, de sortir – enfin, sortir, c'est peut-être un peu gros… est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble? sortir ensemble, ça démarre à partir du moment où on s'est dit que l'on s'aime, non? je suis con – de sortir, disais-je donc, avec un Serpentard pur et dur, s'il était anti-serpentard… Enfin, dans tous les cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai l'impression qu'il est presque _fier_ de… «coucher» avec moi. Jamais je ne lui ai dit «je t'aime», jamais il ne m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. C'est un oubli à réparer. Quand? Je sais pas.

Après cette séance de tatouage, nous revenons vers l'endroit où nous avions posé notre balai, derrière un petit bosquet. Pas besoin de l'emmener avec nous, ce patelin est tellement mort que personne ne le volerait.

-«C'est moi qui conduit?» Je demande.

S'il dit oui, il prend un risque.

-«Ouais, vas y, je suis totalement crevé.»

Wahou. Ce garçon est un challenger.

J'attrape le manche du balai, et enjambe le reste. Potter fait de même, s'agrippe à mes hanches. Arf, je sens qu'il est tout crispé, ses mains ont littéralement prit le rôle de serres sur mon débardeur, elles sont accrochées, et je sens son torse trembler sur mon dos.

-«Sois pas si nerveux…», je lui dit d'un ton de mamie qui veut faire goûter sa nouvelle recette de crumble aux épinards et au parmesan.

Pour toute réponse, j'entends un léger rire à mon oreille, et je sens un petit pincement vers mon nombril.

Je tape de pied, et nous nous envolons. Vers où? Vers le nord.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant 3heures que nous volons. Potter dort.

J'ai retiré mon perfecto, il y a deux heures, et ai dit à Albus qu'il le passe derrière lui et qu'il me redonne les manches pour que je fasse un nœud avec devant moi, de sorte que mon blouson joue le rôle de ceinture. Je sentais sa vigilance baisser, et ses mains lâchaient parfois mon débardeur. Il s'endormait.

Le problème, maintenant, c'est qu'il fait nuit. Et froid, par la même occasion. Et, dans les romans, on voit toujours les héros qui se repèrent, la nuit, grâce à la luminosité lunaire. Et bien je vous dis: QUE DALLE. Je ne prends pas le risque de voler au dessus des nuages, il ferait bien trop froid et l'oxygène serait trop rare, par conséquent, un voile brumeux cache en partie la lune.

Nous sommes dans la merde:

-tout d'abord, je ne me fie absolument pas à mon sens de l'orientation. Je ferais des cercles dignes d'un créateur de théorèmes moldus du genre de Pythagore que j'aurais l'impression d'avoir fait des kilomètres en ligne droite. Je ne sais pas du tout si nous – je, en l'occurrence – volons dans la bonne direction. Aucune idée;

-de plus, j'ai drôlement peur de percuter un oiseau de nuit, chouette ou truc comme ça, car je ne le verrais absolument pas arriver, vu que l'obscurité a détrôné la lumière pour instaurer une tyrannie digne des plus grands dictateurs de ce siècle et du précédent;

-ensuite, sur ce balai vieux de 3.000.000.000 (trois milliards) d'années, je fais de moins en moins le fière, ça fait un peu plus de ¾ d'heure qu'il sursaute tout seul;

-quand je regarde vers le bas, je ne distingue rien. Pas même une route moldue, avec les piquets bizarre qui ont une boule lumineuse au bout, les «lampas d'aires» d'après Albus , ou un village dont les maisons auraient quelques fenêtres éclairées. Rien. Juste du noir, une espèce de noir qui semble profond, et bizarrement cotonneux et broussailleux. J'imagine que nous sommes au dessus d'une forêt.

Putain…

Ca fait 10 minutes que la main de Potter – dont la position initiale, dans un état endormi, était sur le bas de mon ventre, légèrement orientée vers mon pubis – glisse lentement, et caresse du coup mon corps au niveau de l'entre-patte. Ce qui est assez troublant, et dangereux, pour un conducteur aussi nul que moi. Mais je n'ose pas lâcher le balai et le tenir d'une main pour, de l'autre, remettre bien en place celle d'Albus. C'est comme s'il me masturbait presque, depuis 10 minutes.

Donc, même si j'essaye, je n'arrive pas à bien me concentrer sur mon but, qui est…voler vers le nord.

Oh non… Je vois un genre de gros machin gris, à 500 mètre de nous environ. J'espère que c'est juste un petit nuage, et que nous allons pouvoir le traverser sans difficultés…

De toutes façon, vu la vitesse à laquelle on va, il est maintenant à moins de 100 mètres et…MerdeMerdeMerde!... Ouf, c'est un nuage. Nous sommes en plein dedans; il fait froid, très froid, et mes habits s'humidifient à vitesse grand V.

Potter, réveilles-toi, tu rates toute l'action. J'le réveille? Allons-y.

-«Potter, réveilles-toi, tu rates toute l'action.» Je gigote mon épaule, où repose sa tête, pour le faire reprendre conscience.

-«Mmununnuionn….Mhnnhhqumoiii? Kessia?

-Ouvres un peu les yeux. On est dans un nuage.

-Mais oui, je sais, on est sur un petit nuage tout les deux, tout est beau, parfait, etc. Je me rendors. B'nuit.»

Mais il se fout de ma gueule ou je rêve?!

-«Espèce de trou du cul, réveille-toi EN VRAI. On est EN VRAI dans un nuage. Regardes autour de toi. Enfin, ce que tu peux voir.

- Je vois rien.

- Oui normal, le principe du nuage, c'est de faire de la brume qui fout les nerfs au conducteur. Bref. Aussi, s'il te plait, tu pourrais enlever ta main? Ou bien la placer à un endroit _convenable_? Parce que ça, au conducteur, ça lui fait autre chose de peut-être encore plus dangereux qu'un nuage dans cette situation…

- Hein?Oh… héhé…»

«Héhé»? Pourquoi «héhé»? Il n'a pas bougé, au contraire, la pression de sa main sur ma braguette se fait plus insistante. Je vous somme de retirer votre main, graine de vicieux!

Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille, et me souffle:

-«Tu serais pas un chouia crispé, toi, par hasard?

- Chuteuh, je conduis!

- Boah, c'est pas dur, c'est en ligne droite là!

-Ouais bah non, parce que là, mon instinct infaillible me dit que nous allons bientôt arriver à la fin du nuage. Et, derrière le nuage, je sais pas c'qu'il y a. Tu vois, si ça se trouve, il y a un hibou, ou un truc comme ça, qui fonce droit vers nous, et qu'on ne voit pas. Alors laisse-moi-me-con-cen-trer.»

Je l'entends rire derrière moi.

Et je sens que sa main gauche a rejoint la droite pour s'atteler à la tache qui est la suivante: ouvrir ma braguette, déboutonner mon jean. Amuses-toi, Potter, j'ai décidé de – PUTAIN C'ETAIT QUOI CA?!

Ce putain de balai viens de faire, contre ma volonté je précise, une descente d'environ 3 mètres, en une demi-seconde. C'est-à-dire que pendant une demi-seconde, Albus et moi étions suspendus dans le vide, lui accroché au bouton de mon pantalon, moi accroché au manche du balai.

-« Putain qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!

- Je sais pas, depuis tout à l'heure, tu dormais encore, le balai s'est mit à déconner, à faire des secousses, mais c'était rien comparé à ça!

- Bordel de merde…»

Il referme mon jean. Parfait.

-«Eh ben voila, comme quoi, la peur peut avoir un côté positiiIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!»

Bordel de bordel, le balai pète un câble de nouveau, on dirait que nous sommes sur un simple morceau de bois, sans ensorcellement ni rien, qui ne résiste aucunement à la gravité terrestre! J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir une branche entre les doigts, et un mec qui me plante ses griffes dans les hanches! Nous tombons en chute libre, là, et la masse noire en dessous de nous se rapproche à toute vitesse!

-«Scorpius JET'AIME JET'AIMEJET'AIMEJET'AIMEJET'AIMEJET'AIMEJET'AIMEUUUUUH!»

Il me hurle ça dans les oreilles, l'Albus, et en plus des sifflements du vent, ça fait pas du bien.

Le sol se rapproche de plus en plus. Ca y est, c'est la fin – je mourrais puceau – de la fin.

Soudain, le bout de bois entre mes mains se redresse, et se remet dans sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire à l'horizontal, à 50 mètre de la terre. Je m'écrase dessus comme une merde: j'arrive à une vitesse dingue à califourchon, jambes écartées, avec le balai entre…

-«PUTAINPUTAINPUTAINPUTAINPUTAIN/

- PUTAINPUTAINPUTAINPUTAINPUTAIN» –etc – un autre cri de douleur se superpose au mien: Potter est tombé à ma suite, dans la même position. Avec la même sensation.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, toujours sur le balai, nous décidons de nous poser. Voyager de cette manière devient trop dangereux. Potter m'indique une forme claire dans la masse sombre, vers laquelle je nous dirige.

Après un atterrissage à la Malefoy, pieds à terre, je laisse tomber de mes mains le balai, qui se cogne sur l'herbe dans un bruissement.

Je m'écarte de l'endroit où nous nous sommes posés, pour faire un peu fonctionner les muscles endoloris de mes jambes.

Je regarde un peu autour de moi. D'après ce que je peux distinguer dans une semi-obscurité, verdict: nous voilà donc dans une sorte de clairière, entourée d'une forêt dense et noire. Un foutu sentiment de déjà-vu s'empare de moi.


	14. Chapter 13

Emi : Nous revoilà !!! Après une absence prolongée du fait que la petite grosse ( Louli ) ne se sentais pas spécialement concernée par le fait qu'une horde de fans nous presse d'avoir la suite de l'histoire… Enfin, c'est pas exactement le cas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle a mis du temps à écrire la fin du chapitre.

(Nous procédons de façon à découper le chapitre en deux, je vous rappelle, en gros Louli écrit la partie « Scorpius » et je m'occupe d'« Albus »)

Louli: Si, en fait, la p'tite grosse se sent hyper concernée par le devenir de l'histoire, seulement, sa concentration est actuellement accaparée par les bacs blancs français oraux, SVT en tous genres. Ah, maintenant, vous pouvez deviner nos âges, nos classes, dans quelle section nous sommes… Notre couverture est foutue. (Dans le chapitre… je sais plus combien, ce n'est pas l'eau qui devient _légèrement violette_, c'est le corps de Scorpius. Sous l'eau gelée… J'avoue que c'est assez extrême, mais bon, il a une peau très sensible ) …….. (une ou deux semaines après: ) DES JOURS!! DES JOURS!!! J'ai mis littéralement des jouuuuuurs à écrire ce foutu POV!!

**Chapitre 13**

**POV Albus**

Nous voilà à nouveau dans la merde. Je me sens encore plus mal, si possible. J'ai dû choper un virus, ou quelque chose. J'espère ne pas le refourguer à l'autre boulet, là. D'ailleurs, il a le regard fixé sur le foutu balai. Je me pose par terre (sol trempé, évidement) et admire les efforts qu'il fait pour ne pas réduire le machin en morceaux.

-«Bon… On fait quoi maintenant ?»

Scorpius, au son de ma voix, lève la tête du balai. Puis, il hurle. Fort.

-«MERDE DE MERDE DE MERDE, MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, QUELLE CHIASSE !»

Surpris, je sursaute. Un silence. Puis, nous échangeons un regard. On commence tous deux à rire nerveusement.

-«On est dans la MERDE !

-Et pas qu'un peu. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Ahem…

-Bon. Je suggère qu'on reste roupiller ici, ensuite dès qu'il fait jour, on repart, mais cette fois JE prendrais le balai !

-Nan, mais c'est le balai qui est foireux, pas le conducteur…»

J'esquisse un sourire en coin.

-«Enfin, faut admettre que toi, niveau conducteur…

-C'est toi qui m'a dit de …

-J'aurais pas dû.»

Soudain, un énorme bruit se fait entendre sur ma gauche.

Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, il y a un BUS à deux étages, de couleur violette, qui vient d'apparaître entre les arbres. Et ce truc s'arrête pile devant nous. Bon sang, je suis béni.

Un petit gars, à peine plus âgé que nous, descend, et nous demande ;

-«Bonjour,Artemis Muldoon à votre service. Vous souhaitez monter au bord du Magicobus ?»

Scorpius s'approche du bus.

-«Euuuh… Ouais.

-Bien, je vais prendre vos valises.

-Nan, nan, on les garde sur nous, merci.»

Il pousse le contrôleur et monte dans le Magicobus.

Je le suis, portant le balai.

A l'intérieur, il y assez peu de personnes. Un petit vieux, au fond là-bas. Et à la place des sièges habituels, des _lits_. Scorpius et moi nous asseyons sur un qui est à coté de la fenêtre. De toute évidence extrêmement fatigué, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, et ferme les yeux. Il me murmure

-«Putain, il nous arrive des trucs dingues quand même. Quand j'aurai l'esprit un peu plus lucide, je commencerais à me poser des questions.

-D'accord. Tu veux t'allonger ?

-Oui.»

Il se couche sur le lit, et s'endors presque aussitôt. Quand à moi, je regarde le non-paysage qui défile à la fenêtre (on ne voit rien du tout). Mr Muldoon ne tarde pas à rappliquer :

-«Ah, au fait, Monsieur, vous n'avez pas dit votre destination.»

Un peu gêné, je lui dis qu'on voudrait aller au Nord de l'Ecosse.

-«Ahem… Nous allons à Glasgow dans une heure.

-En fait, notre destination est plus proche de Glairloch.

-Eh bien… Je vous préviendrais quand nous serons arrivés.»

Très bien.

L'autre va à l'avant, à coté du conducteur.

Assez calme, comme bus. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant. A coté de moi, je perçois la respiration de Scorpius. J'ai terriblement envie de m'allonger à ses cotés et de dormir contre lui. Ca choquerait peut-être les autres… Enfin, le petit vieux du fond a sans doute clamsé, il bouge plus.

Je me couche donc contre son dos, passant mes bras sur son torse, et collant ma joue à son épaule. Un petit sursaut se fait percevoir de son coté. Tant pis. Puis, très bas, comme un bruissement, j'entends :

-Au fait, moi aussi je t'aime, Albus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-«Vous êtes à destination.

-Hein… ?»

J'ouvre les yeux. Le contrôleur me regarde, et répète :

-«Vous êtes arrivés.

-Ah… Oui.»

Je me lève un peu, m'appuie sur les coudes, puis je m'assois en me frottant les yeux.

Scorpius s'éveille lui aussi. Il est vraiment magnifique, même au réveil, avec ses yeux cernés, cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Enfin, bon, pas le temps de s'attarder sur les sentiments. Nous sommes à Glairloch.

Nous descendons tous deux du Magicobus, après un bref « Au revoir » au chauffeur et au contrôleur, que je soupçonne être un homophobe, et après avoir payé le voyage.

Bordel. On fait vraiment le Villes-Miteuses-Tour. Pas impossible que le truc soit hanté. Le bus redémarre en trombe, et nous laisse seuls, à l'endroit ou nous sommes descendus. Scorpius, encore fatigué, passe son bras autour de mon cou et me dit :

-«Bienvenue à Glairkoch.

-C'est Glairloch.

-Idem.»

Quelques instants passent. Je commence à percuter la situation.

-«Bon, on se bouge maintenant.

-Ok, d'ac.»

On ne bouge pas d'un pouce, encore à moitié conscients. Puis, un estomac commence à gargouiller.

Mené par la faim, Scorpius quête une auberge dans son champ de vision.

-«Aha. Trouvé. Viens.»

Il me tire, moi, le putain de balai et le sac de randonneur vers un endroit que j'ai d'abord pris pour une boutique abandonnée. Il fait encore nuit, remarque.

-«Ah, Scorpius… Il est environ trois heures du mat', je pense.

-Oui. D'où ma fatigue, tu piges ?

-Et d'où la fermeture de quasi toutes les auberges.

-…

-Et oui.

-Putain.

-Enfin, on peut toujours emmerder le patron jusqu'à ce qu'il nous ouvre.

-Ca me va.»

Nous nous avançons vers l'auberge, qui se nomme « Le Gallion Fringuant », sans doute un truc de Sorcier, ce qui nous arrange plutôt, vu que nous possédons plus trop de monnaie moldue. Nous tambourinons à la porte en bois, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit gros vienne nous ouvrir, en chemise de nuit assortie à son bonnet de nuit, une bougie à la main. On est _vraiment_ paumés.

-«Bonjour, nous sommes des voyageurs et nous souhaiterions passer la nuit ici.

-Ah… Oui, oui, entrez donc, jeunes gens.»

Aimable, le petit gros.

Nous entrons, et l'intérieur confirme mon impression. On est _vraiment,_ _vraiment_ paumés. C'est éclairé à la lampe à huile…Scorpius, qui est à la base venu ici par faim, demande :

- «Pourrions-nous…. Avoir un repas ?

-Si tard ?

-Oui, nous avons marché toute la journée (menteur), et avons trouvé aucun endroit ou manger.

-Oh…»

Le gars est visiblement touché par notre histoire. Scorpius sait y faire avec les gens.

-«Très bien… Venez, je vais vous donner un petit quelque chose…»

Il se dirige vers ce que je suppose être la cuisine, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

-«Au fait … Vous êtes des sorciers, n'est ce pas ?»

Incrédules, nous répondons que oui, nous sommes bien des sorciers.

-«Ah… Oui, oui, parce que la marche, et …

-On a cassé notre balai.

-C'est fâcheux.

-Oui.»

Scorpius s'impatiente, il doit crever la dalle.

L'aubergiste nous donne des genres de sandwiches avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la viande séchée, mais nous avalons tout sans nous poser de questions, tellement on a faim. Ensuite, Scorpius demande pour une chambre.

-«Il me reste la 12. Voici la clé… Ah, non, attendez, elle est ici… Voila. Premier étage, troisième porte à droite. Le numéro est écrit dessus.»

Nous montons donc à l'étage après avoir remercié le mec.

**POV ****Scorpius**

Yeah! On est des challengers, lui et moi– avoir trouvé une auberge qui accepte de nous accueillir à 3heures du matin, pour moi, ça relève du miracle! Et surtout, une auberge qui sert de l'à MANGER! Quelle ne fut pas ma joie de découvrir, attablé dans la cuisine du bâtiment, deux assiettes avec trois sandwichs chacune dedans, sandwiches de viande séchée, de jambon, truc comme ça. Bref, délicieux quoi! Y a pas dire, bouffer, quand on est crevé, c'est super.

-«Il me reste la 12. Voici la clé… Ah, non, attendez, elle est ici… Voila. Premier étage, troisième porte à droite. Le numéro est écrit dessus.»

Je prends la clef, et commence à monter les escaliers, après avoir entendu Albus remercier l'homme.

Les marches de l'escalier grincent sous nos pas; le bâtiment semble être assez vieux. Des toiles d'araignée dans les coins des murs, des appliques dont la lumière est atténuée par des décennies de poussière non nettoyée.

Arrivé à la porte, je glisse la clef dans la serrure, l'ouvre, entre.

Bon, je ne m'attendais pas au Chaudron Baveur. Mais quand même. On dirait une grange. Le toit en pente au dessus de nous, un lit, deux-places, au contre un mur. En face de l'entrée, l'unique fenêtre, dont les rideaux ne sont pas tirés. Un rayon de lune ose timidement traverser la vitre trouble; c'est le seul éclairage de toute la pièce.

Je fais quelque pas à l'intérieur, suivi, je l'entends, par Albus, qui ferme la porte à clef derrière lui.

-«Lumos!»

Je me retourne brusquement, surpris – peut pas prévenir, ce con? – et vois Potter, baguette allumée à la main, un sourire de con qui fait peur. Genre, dans l'obscurité, avec la lumière qui vient de par-dessous son menton. Et il me regarde, tout fier. Et il est con… peut-être très, très vaguement mignon.

-«Imbécile…» J'me sens obligé de l'insulter. Un des restes de mon cher géniteur, ça.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il continue de me sourire!

…

…

…

Bon, très bien.

Je me penche vers lui, un bisou. Me détourne rapidement. Les joues en feu. Pas question qu'il en soit témoin, de cette soudaine chaleur des maxillaires. 'Tain… Foutue Chaleur a migré vers le Sud de mon corps. GNIERF. Fait chier.

J'observe la chambre de manière plus détaillée, et avise une porte. Je m'y dirige, l'ouvre, et trouve ce que je m'attendais à trouver.

-«T'as qu'à aller te doucher, la salle de bain est là.

-T'y vas pas, toi?», il répond d'un air perplexe.

-«Non, j'irais après toi, c'est bon…»

Il me regarde bizarrement, hausse les épaules, et rentre dans la salle d'eau. N'ferme même pas la porte, ce mal élevé. Si bien que, du lit où je m'asseye, je vois un tiers de son corps; le reste, caché par le mur. Cette fraction d'humain retire petit à petit tous ses vêtements. TOUS ses vêtements. Je ne vois par conséquent qu'une demi-fesse, qui s'empresse, avec le reste du corps, d'entrer rapidement dans la cabine de douche, et que je ne vois plus. Je ne sais pas si je suis choqué, ou au contraire… frustré.

Exténué, j'enlève ma veste, la lance quelque part, au hasard, et me laisse tomber sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir suivi. Aventure bizarre, mais aucun regret, jusqu'à présent. Au contraire, j'en suis heureux. Pour beaucoup de choses. Déjà, voyager avec – osons le dire – celui que j'aime, c'est très agréable. Puis aussi, ce qui m'a rendu fier, c'était le coup du tatouage… Puis aussi, j'étais content, quand… enfin … voilà, quoi, première fois pour moi, et c'était sympa, même si y a que moi qui ais – égoïstement – joui, et ben…

Arg… Pourquoi je pense à des choses de ce genre, moi? Mon entre-patte s'est soudainement réveillée. L'image d'Albus penché sur moi… enfin, sur mon membre, la nuit dernière, ne s'efface pas; mon érection persiste.

La seule solution qui me semble un tant soi peu réalisable, serait de, rapidement, avant que Potter ne sorte de la salle de bain, me soulager, moi-même tout seul...

Je me retourne donc, sur le lit, fait face au mur, dos à la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, d'où provient une forte lumière jaune.

J'écoute quelques secondes le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule du pommeau de douche; c'est bon, je dois avoir encore dans les cinq, dix minutes.

La scène d'hier toujours projetée en boucle dans mon cerveau, j'ouvre jean, bouton, braguette, et passe rapidement ma main sur mon pubis. Enfin, dans un discret soupir de soulagement, mes doigts encerclent mon sexe, et entament un va et vient silencieux.

_Je suis allongé sur le dos.__ Il là, sur __moi, appuyé sur ses deux avant-bras posés d__e chaque côté__ de mes épaules__ Ma tête a légèrement basculé en arrière; je sens son souffle dans mon cou, j'__entends ses gémissements discrets à mon oreille, ses efforts pour me donner du plaisir.__ Une de ses mains s'agite, et je la sens, plutôt que je ne la vois, descendre, glisser lentement vers le bas de mon ventre, en __caressant au passage mes tétons, mon ventre, mon nombril. Délicatement, il s'empare de…_

-«C'est mieux, à deux…», on me souffle à l'oreille.

PUTAIN!

Je sursaute brusquement, me cogne au toit en pente, qui est tout bas au dessus du lit. Je me redresse, le crâne douloureux, une main sur ma verge, les joues en feu. Rapidement, je remets mon membre à l'endroit où il convient qu'il soit, et cache l'ouverture de mon pantalon de mes mains. Honte sur moi, honte sur moi, s'il vous plaît, faites que je meurs à l'instant même. Ou que Potter soit subitement frappé d'amnésie.

La quelconque Puissance que ce soit qui ait pu entendre ma requête décide de l'ignorer. Pourriture.

Albus, cheveux gouttant, serviette balancée sur ses épaules maigrichonnes – mais cependant attirantes – et humides est assis en tailleur, face à moi, vêtu uniquement d'un «sous-vêtement». Il me sourit d'un air sournois.

-«Tu t'amusais?»

… Je dois répondre quoi?

-«…

-Seul?

-…

-Tu pensais à quoi?

-…

-T'avais l'air hyper concentré.

-…

-Les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés… La main plutôt active…»

Ces derniers mots sont prononcés mielleusement. M'énerve…

-«Tu pensais à moi?», il ajoute.

Il me fait un grand sourire, me regarde avec espoir…

-«Mmooai, saspeu, tètbien…»

Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux…

-«En vrai?»

GNURF. Trop mignon. WOH! Il vient de s'approcher, genre tout près de moi! Son visage avance de plus en plus, le grand sourire toujours collé en dessous du nez.

-«Euh…

-Tais-toi.», il me répond, d'un ton qui ne donne pas envie de répliquer.

Et après cet ordre, il me donne un baiser. Un baiser tout doux, rapide, chaste, qui ne dure même pas une seconde entière. Un baiser qui fait plaisir.

Mon sexe, dont l'ardeur s'était un peu calmée durant ces quelques minutes, se redresse aussitôt. J'ai peur qu'Albus ne s'en rende compte… Je baisse les yeux, mon regard se pose directement sur ses jambes croisées… Ce que je vois m'amène à penser que je ne le laisse pas de marbre non plus.

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts, et relève mon visage, de sorte qu'à présent, nos regards se croisent. Ses joues sont joliment roses. Ses doigts quittent mon menton pour aller vers mes joues, puis caresser les piques que forment continuellement mes cheveux. Je sens la paume de sa main qui pousse légèrement ma nuque, et de nouveau, nos lèvres se touchent, dans un baiser plus profond, plus passionné, où s'étouffe un gémissement de ma provenance.

Il s'écarte de moi, me sourit d'un air rassurant.

-«Lève les bras…

-Hein?

-Lève les bras, j'ai dit.»

Euh, bon, très bien, je lève les bras… Oh, ok, d'accord, je vois.

Potter m'enlève mon débardeur. Et me reluques. Et je n'aime pas qu'on me reluque. Trop maigrichon, on m'a souvent charrié, dans des vestiaires, ou le genre d'endroit où les gens te reluquent à poil.

Rapidement, je place mes bras autour de son coup et attire son visage vers moi, de sorte qu'il ne voit que mon visage. Il manque de s'écrouler sur moi, et se retient finalement en posant son avant-bras près de mon épaule. De nouveau, il me sourit tendrement. Alors que sa bouche s'approche de mon cou, que du bout de sa langue, il caresse ma clavicule, son autre main effleure mon épaule, et pour arriver finalement à mon téton, doucement cajolé par ses doigts.

Un gémissement incontrôlé sort d'entre mes lèvres. Albus relève la tête cinq secondes, me regarde d'un air fier, puis replonge dans ses occupations. Sa main, précédemment occupée sur mon torse, franchit délicatement l'unique barrière textile qui le sépare de ma virilité – mon jean étant ouvert sur mon boxer – et s'empare habilement de cette dernière, qui subit de doux va et vient.

Mes gémissements redoublent d'intensité, quand il me sent arriver au paroxysme du plaisir et s'arrête.

J'émets un grognement de frustration, le pousse pour le retourner, et m'assois à califourchon sur son ses cuisses. Je devine, devant moi, son membre douloureusement dressé, emprisonné par une épaisseur de tissu; je dirige mon regard vers ses yeux, les beaux yeux bleus de Potter, qui me murmure:

-«Initiative, quand tu nous tiens…»

Je souris. Tu parles.

J'avance mon visage, embrasse fougueusement sa bouche. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement, nos langues se mêlent dans un combat acharné. A mon tour.

Tout en pressant ma bouche sur la sienne, j'amène une main sur son sexe que je masturbe maladroitement, et l'autre sur l'un de ses tétons. Par le contact de nos lèvres, je le sens brusquement frissonner. Ma malhabile masturbation semble payer, et je recule légèrement mon visage, pour contempler sur celui de Potter, le plaisir. Visage pour le moins crispé. Ses yeux s'ouvrent; ils sont humides. Il sourit, et ses mirettes semblent scintiller sur le coup, avec le rayon de lune qui trace une fine ligne pâle sur son visage. Il chuchote:

-«Merci, merci, merci…

-Tu pleures? Oh, merde, je suis désolé, je fais mal? Première fois que je fais ça à quelqu'un, et donc, roh la la, je suis vraiment désol-…

-Non, non, c'est pas ça, absolument pas, tu t'débrouilles super bien, continues…»

Bon…Très bien. Fier de moi, héhé.

Mon enthousiasme est boosté –s'il peut l'être encore plus– par ce qu'il m'a dit, et mon activité redouble de vigueur. De nouveau, je pose tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes; puis, ma bouche dévie, et ma langue se retrouve en définitive dans son cou; de ce geste, je gagne un gémissement en reconnaissance. Ses mains, anciennement agrippées à l'édredon du lit, ont gagnées, réciproquement, mon membre à moi; mes sens sont exacerbés. Plusieurs minutes passent, dans l'ardeur et la vivacité du mouvement constant.

Brusquement, Potter retire ses mains, et viens caresser mes cheveux, à présent au niveau de sa poitrine, dont les tétons sont gentiment agacés par ma langue. Une de ses menottes glisse sur ma joue, puis relève mon menton. Albus me regarde intensément. Puis, il me dit, d'un ton sérieux:

-«Maintenant…

-…Maintenant quoi?», je lui répond, d'une voix tremblante.

-«Je veux qu'on le fasse, maintenant.

-Mais, maintenant, genre là, tout de suite, à l'instant?»

Il me sourit, puis réplique tout bas:

-«Oui, tout de suite…»

Doucement, il me repousse, se déplace sur le côté, et m'allonge à l'endroit où il était trois secondes plus tôt. Mon Dieu. J'ai peur. Combien de fois j'ai entendu Antyochus me raconter qu'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes mâle avait «presque hurlé à la pénétration». 'Tain…

Voyant que je le regarde avec une forte appréhension, Albus pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et, alors qu'il passe une jambe par dessus-moi, ses doigts viennent faire subir à l'un de mes tétons une douce torture.

Il est à présent à califourchon sur moi, nu, le boxer balancé je ne sais où, et à décider de me retirer à moi aussi bottes, chaussettes, jean et sous-vêtement.

Une fois tout ce fatras d'habits gênant retirés, moi, nu devant quelqu'un d'autre pour la première fois (consentant pour la première fois…), je le dévisage avec embarras. Lui se recule, s'assoit sur le lit, entre mes genoux qu'il écarte, puis commence à parcourir des yeux mon corps; chose très troublante, pour l'examiné.

Soudain, sans aucun avertissement quelconque, il se penche, et engloutit ma virilité dressée, pour quelque vas et vient. Puis, il relève le visage, et porte sa main droite à sa bouche; il en suce quelque doigts, une lueur perverse dans ses yeux rieurs. Il caresse doucement, en même temps, ma cuisse avec son autre minette. Après ça, il dirige les deux-trois doigts humidifiés vers mon intimité.

Bordel.

Par peur, je recule de quelques centimètres.

-«Eh. T'es magnifique. J't'aimes. J'vais faire doucement, t'inquiètes pas, je t'aimes, je serais gentil…»

Je m'avance, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts frôlent mon intimité. Je lui souris timidement; en réponse, il introduit lentement, en moi, un, puis deux doigts; je gémis de douleur. Les doigts, immobiles, se mettent à bouger peu à peu, transformant la douleur en plaisir, crescendo. De volupté grandissante, je me cambre, soupirant de plus en plus fort. Deux lèvres viennent cueillir les miennes, puis glissent vers le lobe de mon oreille, en passant par ma joue, dont elles agacent le piercing.

Me jugeant prêt à le recevoir, Albus retire ses doigts, passe ses mains sur mes fesses, les soulève pour les placer à hauteur de son bassin. Moi-même, je me redresse, et passe mes bras autour de son cou, pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je noue mes jambes autour de lui… et me sens comme un koala sur son arbre. En toute sécurité, rassuré, et hyper heureux.

Potter m'empale lentement sur son sexe, et la seule chose que je ressens, durant toute cette descente, c'est une douleur, qui se répand dans tout mon corps. Je grimace, et, instinctivement, mord la fine peau de sa clavicule.

-«Détends-toi…»

Enfin, il est en moi, entièrement. Il garde une immobilité complète durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, de manière à ce que je m'habitue à cette présence en moi d'un corps étranger.

Pfiou…

Pendant ce temps, d'une main, il masturbe maladroitement, autant qu'il peut entre nos deux ventres, mon sexe érigé. Aller, un peu de courage… Je commence à doucement, doucement remuer sur son membre, de haut en bas. M'aidant dans ma toute nouvelle prise d'initiatives, Potter place de nouveaux ses mains sous mes fesses, et, tout en me caressant, commence à me faire faire de plus grands mouvements de va et vient sur lui. La douleur s'est totalement évaporée, faisant place à un plaisir que je n'aurais jamais pu seulement imaginer…

Albus me dépose doucement sur le lit, sans se retirer de moi, et pose ses mains de chaque côtés de ma tête. Je cale mes jambes contre lui, et de nouveau, il recommence à faire des vas et vient dans mon intimité, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Ses coups de reins sont chaque fois plus puissants, et sont maintenant accompagnés d'un gémissement en répercussion, de sa part et de la mienne. Le plaisir toujours grandissant monte, monte…

Dans un dernier coup de hanches d'Albus, un bien-être tel que je n'en ai jamais ressenti s'empare de moi, et je me déverse brusquement entre nos deux ventres, dans sa main qui avait, à la dernière minute, saisi ma virilité pour la caresser. Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre dans la volupté, se répandant en moi, murmurant mon nom à mon oreille.

Et il s'écroule sur moi, ce relou, moi qui suis en pleine phase post-orgasmique. Mais qui, par amour, supporte gentiment son poids…qui me paraît tout de même de plus en plus considérable. Passée plusieurs dizaines de secondes, il se retire enfin, et telle une gracieuse et magnifique larve, il roule à côté de moi, dans un charmant et délicat grognement.

Il soupir d'épuisement, se colle à moi. Je sens son ventre contre mon flanc; l'un de ses bras vient se mettre en travers de mon abdomen, l'autre main vient tripatouiller les pointes de mes cheveux. Je ne bouge pas, trop fatigué par l'intense activité de ce soir.

Soudain, il me souffle à l'oreille:

-« T'es mon radiateur électrique personnel…

-Quoi?

-Rien… Un truc de moldu…»


	15. Chapter 14

Emi : Ca nous a pris beaucoup de temps pour finir le chapitre précédent. Mais nous voici bel et bien de retour !! Jusqu'à présent nous avons eu les Bacs Blancs, puis nous avons eu à faire un exposé ( on s'y est mis l'après-midi juste le jour avant de passer, nous sommes des chalengeuses, le tout dans l'urgence et la panique :p ), et la un putain d'oral de TPE qui, pardonnez moi l'expression de Wesh, fais chier sa mère. Sans compter le Blocus au Lycée, les manifestations ( nous sommes des rebeeeeeeeelles :p ) … Mais, étant un modèle de Survivors, nous continuons malgré la pression extérieure. Voyons voir ce qui va arriver à nos petits Scorpius et Albus :)

Louli : EMI LES FAUUUUTES PUTAIN !! Mais j'te jure, quoi, j'suis obligée de TOUT repasser derrière pour corriger CES FOUTUS FAUUUUTES !! (Ça sonne trop mal ça… « Foutus fautes ») Bref. On arrive à la fin de l'histoire là. Pas ce chapitre, mais… J'vous rassure, bientôt, avec la grosse EMI, on va publier un oneshot de… Death Note. OUAHAHA… Honte sur nous. 'Fin, c'est elle qu'a suggéré l'idée. Mais bon, j'fais la pub. Y'en a qui connaissent Death Note ? Bref, ce oneshot, ça sera genre un moment de la courte période durant laquelle Matt et Mello ont vécu ensemble. --'. SANS COMMENTAIRES. Parce que d'abord, EMI ressemble un peu à Mello, parfois, avec ses cheveux. Et puis que moi, Mello, j'lui ressemble par les sapes. Et l'attitude hyperagressive rageuse. Apparement. Et puis, j'aime Mello, et pas Near, et bof L. J'trouve ils s'y croient trop, tout les deux. J'ai trop viré de sujet, là, voici le chapitre. Désolée, désoléeeeeeeeee du retard, mais, voilà quoi, les choses de la vie, etc, ben ça fait que… on n'a pas l'inspiration tout le temps, et je fais partie des gens relous, qui ne peuvent pas écrire sans inspiration…

**Chapitre 14**

**POV Albus**

Les rayons du soleil traversent comme ils peuvent la fenêtre recouverte de crasse. Ok, éveillons nous, lentement. D'abord, je suis où ? De toute évidence à coté de Scorpius, ce qui est un très bon début. Des bribes d'hier soir me reviennent en tête. Le bus, l'auberge, et... Oh. Woh. Je rougis comme un boulet. Petit grognement qui provient du corps d'à coté.

-Gneeeh…

Quelle classe. Bon, je me lève. Je m'approche de la vitre, avec le fol espoir de voir ce qui se trame dehors. En vain. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Je me retourne, et contemple l'autre, qui dort toujours. Il se retourne vers l'endroit ou j'étais un peu plus tôt, et s'apercevant de mon absence, ouvre les yeux et se relève sur ses coudes. Il m'aperçoit.

-Ah, t'es la… Putain, tu veux pas qu'on continue de roupiller, il doit être 6heures du mat'.

-Euffff. Ben, si t'es crevé, dors.

-… Pas sans toi.

MIGNON !! Je ne peut réprimer mon ultra ultra large sourire. Il se lève. Douloureusement. Je demande donc :

-Qu'est ce que…

-J'ai mal au cul.

J'explose de rire.

-Arrête, j'ai maaaaaal.

Avec un élan de graaaande tendresse, je m'approche de lui et lui fait un bisou, suivi d'une caresse sur sa joue.

-Bon, faut qu'on aille chercher des trucs, nous.



Il grimace.

-Mais d'abord, on se lave.

-Ensemble ?

Suggestion auquel je réponds par un sourire coquin. Je le chope par le bras, et le traîne jusqu'à la douche. Je commence à le déshabiller, mais il me dit :

-Attends, attends... J'ai toujours mal au cul moi.

-Eh t'inquiète. On se lave juste.

Allez, j'ai pitié de lui. Ainsi, donc, on ne fait que se laver l'un l'autre. Je lui shampouine les cheveux.

-Bon sang… Qu'est ce que t'as mis dedans ?

-Oh. Colle à bois.

-Et c'est… ?

-Truc de moldu, encore. Mais c'est efficace. Enfin, normalement, on est pas supposés le mettre sur les cheveux.

Je souris.

-Eh bien, je suppose que tu es bizarre alors.

-Ca me plait.

-Moi aussi.

Après s'être lavés et habillés, on se concerte sur le lit. Sur les lits, affalés comme des larves. Lui, fumant une énième cigarette.

-Eh, bien, je suppose que t'avais raison, je fais.

-Pourquoi ?

-On aurait du rester dormir, ce matin.

-Ca peut encore s'arranger.

Puis, pris d'un soudain élan de je ne sais quoi, il me sort :

-Putain, c'est dingue ce que je suis heureux d'être ici. Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si j'étais resté chez moi.

Ok, je ne peux pas laisser passer sans réaction. Chaque mot a provoqué en moi une vague de chaleur. Je me lève sur mes genoux, sa tête est à hauteur de ma poitrine et, j'enlace son cou de mes bras. Pose mes lèvres sur son front, je sens les piques de ses cheveux me gratouiller la joue. Je me serre fort fort contre lui. Puis, je décolle mes lèvres un peu, et lui murmure :



-Tu sais, maintenant je sais que j'ai besoin de toi. On s'occupe l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais si tu disparaissait de ma vie.

Soupir de contentement un peu plus bas. Et, bruit qui ne devrais pas être là, une porte qui s'ouvre, accompagné d'un bonjour sonore.

L'aubergiste, qui en nous voyant, s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase :

-Vous voulez un petit déjeuner ou-..

Je fais un geste pour me décoller, mais Scorpius tiens mon torse contre lui. Il regarde d'un air décidé l'aubergiste.

-Non, merci.

L'aubergiste, encore incrédule, referme la porte.

Je me détache, et cette fois Scorpius me laisse faire. Il lâche :

-Bande d'homophobes..

-Eh bien, on peut toujours dire que c'est la faute à l'endroit qui est tellement reculé et à cheval sur les traditions…

-Hum. Admettons. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Faut demander

-Euh… On verra que dalle par la fenêtre. Allons donc dehors.

On descends donc, rendons la clé au l'aubergiste, payons la nuit. Nous demandons au mec si il ne connaitrai pas un descendant de Grindelwald habitant la région. Il nous réponds par l'affirmative, disant que le gars est un genre de mage noir, habitant dans un château pas loin.

-Un château, hein…

-On y va !

Par pure provocation, Malfoy me fait un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir du bâtiment, sous les yeux de l'aubergiste . Haha.

Nous voila dehors. Rapide tour d'horizon… Trèèèèès bien. Trois bicoques abndonnées. Deux qui semblent être habitées. Plus l'auberge. Et un.. OH ! Un magasin de Magie. Dingue, ça. Ah, non. J'ai été trop optimiste, le truc est fermé. Agrandissons l'angle de vue alors… Montagne, montagne, foret, montagne, lac.. Château.

Je désigne l'endroit à Malfoy, qui fixait un groupe de petits jeunes qui traînait à coté d'un des cottages habités.

-Ah, parfait. On se met en route ?

-Oui, mais-…

-Eh m'sieu !

-… ca semble très loin.



Un des petits mioches s'est approchés de nous, et m'a coupé la parole pour interpeller Scorpius. Ce dernier se retourne négligemment vers le gosse, et lui réponds d'un ton détaché :

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes amoureux, m'sieur ?

Par reflexe, j'étais en train de tenir la main de Malfoy. Je réponds à sa place :

-Ouais.

-Bizarre.

Scorpius soupire :

-Viens, on se casse.

Mais le petit continue sur sa lancée :

-D'habitude, les garçons amoureux, ils ont des têtes de filles. Mais vous non.

-C'est gentil ça, je dis.

Cool, on garde quand même notre virilité.

Mais Malfoy ne semblait pas d'humeur à continuer la discussion, il me traîne donc en direction du château.

Une fois arrivés (on a marché genre ½ heure), on admire le château.

-Impressionnant…, souffle Scorpius.

Tu parles. C'est très grand, très gros, très sombre. Les briques noircies par je sais pas quoi, plusieurs tourelles, des gargouilles à faire froid dans le dos, bref, un vrai truc hanté.

-Euh…, je sors, tu pense qu'on peut entrer là dedans ?

-Faut voir.

Il toque à la grande porte en bois massif. Quel con.

-Bordel, Scorpius, on était pas censés faire dans la discrétion ?

-Ah ?

-Hum. Bon. Pas grave.

On attend quelques instants. De toute évidence, il y a personnes. J'en ai marre d'attendre.

-_Reducto._

Pouf ! Plus de porte d'entrée.

Malfoy me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je fais mine de pas l'avoir vu, et entre dans le hall.



Le tout est très obscur. Des livres tapissent le mur, rangés dans de grand bibliothèques au bois sombre. Scorpius, qui était resté dehors, enter à son tour. Chacun de ses pas crée un écho, un bruit qui se répercute, glacial. Il est derrière moi.

-Tu sais, Albus, je pense que le gars n'est pas la. Il est peut-être allé faire des courses ?

-Hum… Dans ce cas, on va prendre possession des lieux.

-Aaaah.. Parfait. Un squatt.

Je me retourne, et vois un Malfoy souriant.

-De toutes façons, on a presque plus de fric. On reste ici tant qu'il n'est pas la. Et, tant qu'à faire, on essaie de choper un balai.

-Bonne idée, il dit, commençons à explorer alors.

On s'avance vers le fond de la salle, main dans la main. Un escalier montant entre dans notre champ de vision. Ok, cet escalier m'intrigue. Nous commençons à monter, quand tout à coup les marches s'affaissent, et se .. _cassent. _PUTAIN DE PUTAIN !! Nous entamons une chute vertigineuse, on va tomber je ne sais pas où, je m'agrippe autant que je le peu à l'autre, et il en fait de même. Encastrés. Hurlant. On tombe lourdement sur ce qui semble être une table, qui se brise sous notre poids combiné. Je tombe sur Scorpius, et celui-ci laisse échapper un gémissement. Il doit avoir le souffle coupé. Je me relève un peu. Je suis sur Malfoy, et il a les yeux fermés. Respire bizarrement. Normal, d'un autre coté. Il a tout encaissé (le choc avec la table, moi qui tombe sur lui..). Je demande faiblement :

- Ca va ?

Un soupir en réponse. Je me relève un peu. Il semble être vivant. J'observe autour de nous. Ok, on dirait qu'on a plongé dans… Une très très très grande bibliothèque, sans doute souterraine. La plupart des étagères sont cassées. Il n'y a qu'un puits de lumière provenant du trou dans l'escalier, juste au dessus de nous. Lumière qui nous éclaire, seulement nous, allongés sur des débris de table, de la poussière tombant lentement, gravitant dans l'air.

Bon, la possession des lieux ne semble pas être très concluante. Probablement coincés dans une bibliothèque en ruine, ne sachant pas si le château est bien habité par le mec ou non.

- A nouveau dans la merde…

Malfoy semble se réveiller.

-Ouais… , dit-il d'une voix de mort vivant.

Je m'approche de lui, m'accroupis, et demande, inquiet :

-Ca va ?

-Hum… Ouaiiis…

Mon cœur bat très vite. Et s'il avait une hémorragie interne ? S'il mourrait, là sous mes yeux ? Je ne pourrais même pas le soigner.

-Putain, Malfoy, reste en vie s'il te plait.

-Oah.. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis rien cassé. Je suis juste un peu sonné. Et j'ai pas tellement envie de me lever.



Parfait. Paaarfait. Je m'allonge donc à nouveau sur lui. J'ai un peu honte de profiter de son état de faiblesse passagère, et lui en fait la remarque, mais il semble s'en foutre.

Je l'embrasse donc, engage un combat avec sa langue, lui tenant les bras recouverts d'égratinures. Il jette sa tête en arrière et je mordille la peau de son coup.

Tout à coup, un truc tomba au loin. Surpris, nous relevons la tête tous les deux, le regard dirigé vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Puis, nous nous marrons tous les deux, de notre comportement de paranoïaque effrayé.

-Bon, on dirait que le truc tombe en ruine. Je propose qu'on essaie de sortir d'ici.

Je me relève, donc, et aide l'autre à se lever. Toujours un peu crevé, d'ailleurs, l'autre. On trouve un genre d'échelle au fond de la salle, on y grimpe, et nous nous retrouvons dans un truc totalement inconnu.

-Bordel…

On se perd un peu dans les dédalles du château, mais finalement on se retouve à l'entrée.

-Bon.. L'autre boulet ne semble pas être revenu.

On se pose sur ce qui semble être de grosses pierres. Scorpius, crevé (et impulsif) pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Waaaah… Un petit frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale, agrémentée d'une petite boule de chaleur dans mon ventre. On reste bien quelques minutes comme ca, moi caressant ses cheveux blonds presque blancs…

Au bout d'un moment, au crépuscule, on entend comme des pas qui s'approchent, puis une voix terrifiante s'exclame :

-Oh, je vois que j'ai de la visite !

**POV Scorpius**

Scorpius, en se levant brutalement, me pousse, et jette sur moi sa cape d'Invisibilité, qui était posée à coté de lui. De par la nuit, et le fait que nous étions dans l'ombre, le méchant bonhomme à la voix qui fait peur ne m'a pas remarqué.

L'individu, que je vois de contrejour, semble tenir entre ses bras une pile de vieux ouvrages poussiéreux. Il s'avance d'un air naturel, nonchalant, comme s'il recevait l'un de ses vieux amis à diner ; il pose ses livres sur une table, et s'avance vers Albus, me frôlant.

Il se plante devant lui. De par leurs tailles similaires, son visage est à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de mon amant. Grmblmgrr… j'enrage intérieurement ; pas touche à mon mec, connard !

Je recule, rasant les murs, et me déplace, de manière à ce que si besoin, étant face à Albus et l'Individu me tournant le dos, je puisse atteindre celui-ci. Je fais dépasser une seconde ma main, pour signaler ma présence à Albus ; il semble regarder vers moi, et je distingue un imperceptible signe de tête entendu ; il a compris où j'étais.

La voix de l'inconnu s'élève alors :

-« Je m'attendais à ce que tu arrive. A vrai dire, je m'attendais aussi à ce que ce soit plus _tôt_. Tu me déçois. Enfin… J'imagine que je vais avoir droit au sermon cliché… _Tu as tué mon papa, je vais te tuer, _

etc etc ? », il ajoute d'un ton méprisant, singeant la manière de parler d'un enfant geignard. « Pas de chance pour toi, tu n'es pas tombé sur le bon coupable. Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai rien à voir dans cette _tragédie_-là, mais à proprement parler, je n'ai pas commis le meurtre. C'est une connaissance, qui d'ailleurs fait en ce moment ses études avec toi. »

Durant tout le monologue du bonhomme, j'ai remarqué que les poings d'Albus se serraient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que maintenant, les jointures soient blanches.

L'homme marque une pause dans son discours, puis reprend :

-« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ton père est mort ? A cause de sa névrose, son obsession. Protéger les moldus, protéger les Sang-de-Bourbes des discriminations des sorciers… Pff… Il ressassait une cause perdue. Connaîtrais-tu par hasard, la théorie du Plus Grand Bien ? Inventée par mon cher ancêtre Grindelwald… Elle stipule, pour résumer, que la société humaine devrait être régie par une classe supérieure, les sorciers ; les moldus n'ont pour but que de les servir. Cette théorie, de plus en plus de jeunes adultes l'adoptent ; pour le Plus Grand Bien des sorciers. Ton père, toute sa vie, n'a fait que mettre en péril cette idéologie, cette utopie. C'est pour quoi il _devait_ mourir. Comprends-nous, … »

L'héritier de Grindelwald continue de parler, provoquant des larmes de rages sur le visage de Potter. Soudain, je vois sa main se diriger lentement vers sa poche, ses doigts se rapprocher de la baguette qui dépasse de sa poche. Occupé à parler, le regardant dans les yeux, l'autre homme ne le remarque pas. A travers le jean, je vois sa baguette se dresser à l'horizontal.

Un « Stupéfix ! » retentit alors… Et, immobile, je ne plus bouger, et même pas me rattraper quand je tombe sur le côté, toujours sous la cape d'Invisibilité.

Le bruit de ma chute est recouvert par celui de deux corps qui s'entrechoquent, et basculent : Albus a sauté sur Grindelwald (bis), qui s'est écrasé sur le sol, sous le poids de son attaquant. Ce dernier, assis à califourchon sur l'autre, le roue de coups de poings sur le visage.

J'assiste, impuissant, à cette scène violente, dissimulé sous la cape, allongé sur le côté. Albus bat son adversaire tellement vite que, lorsque du sang se met à gicler, je ne sais s'il provient de ses phalanges abimées ou du visage de l'autre.

D'un coup, Grindelwald place ses deux mains autour de la nuque de Potter, qui, surpris, se laisse retourner, et les rôles s'inversent : le dominé devient dominant. Le visage en sang, il desserre sa prise, et se relève, laissant pantelant son ennemi. Il se redresse, se tient bien droit, et toise l'autre en ricanant. Ce dernier, le cou cerclé d'une marque violette, se tourne alors en position de chien de fusil, et tousse avec force, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-« On m'avait parlé de cette fougue des Potter… Héréditaire, semble-t-il. Malheureusement, elle aura fait le malheur de ton père, et le tien. Regardes-toi : à terre, blessé, abattu. Tu pourras te consoler, remarque : ta mort n'aura pas été vaine, elle aura contribué à la nouvelle société. Un gênant aura été éliminé. »

Il sort sa baguette, et lève le bras. Je ne peux hurler, je ne peux rien faire, et je vais voir ma vie mourir devant moi.

Sorts informulés ! Putain, comment on fait, comment on fait, comment on fait ?



Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus ….

Je me concentre au maximum sur Grindelwald…

_Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus …._

Soudain, Albus tourne sa tête vers moi, continuant à tousser, les mains toujours agrippées à son abdomen. Ses yeux bleus, remplis de larmes, me fixent intensément ; ses lèvres s'ouvrent, et des sons inarticulés s'en échappent. Entre deux difficiles respirations, il tente de me dire quelque chose.

La terrifiante voix retentit :

-« Avada… »

Ses yeux, toujours posés sur moi même s'ils ne me voient pas, s'écarquillent d'horreur et de tristesse.

De toutes mes forces, je veux bouger, je veux hurler, lui crier que je l'aime, qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il va se sortir de là…

-« _KEDAVRA_ ! »

Son regard vide reste posé sur moi.

A la seconde où ses yeux se sont déshumanisés, le maléfice qu'il m'avait jeté s'est rompu. Je suis parfaitement mobile, mais je ne peux pourtant bouger aucun membre, et mon regard est fixé sur le sien, mort et vague.

J'entends l'homme empaqueter ses affaires rapidement, et s'en aller d'un pas pressé.

Des heures passent, je me lève enfin.


	16. Chapter 15

Louli : Gnieh. C'est moi qu'a écrit le POV Antyochus. Antyochus ? Moh, qui c'est ? C'était le mec, là, du début de l'histoire. RELISEZ SI VOUS AVEZ OUBLIé !! Huhu . M'bref. Nous voilà à la fin de l'histoire. Snif snif… Le FNPGB, on pourrait y voir des ressemblances avec certains… éléments de la politique française d'aujourd'hui. J'interdis quiconque de seulement PENSER à faire le rapprochement avec mes idées politiques au parti auquel je _pourrais_ faire référence ici (je suis de gauche, alors ça serait très éloigné de la vérité ).

EMI : Louli est de toute évidence très engagée politiquement. Enfin, buen. Voici la scène finale de notre Fic :D Et dès qu'elle sera postée, on en commence une autre, normalement :)

viens de lire les nouveaux commentaires : Wouaaah (l) (l) (l) Merciiii !! Effectivement, on a mis un point d'honneur à ne pas faire une histoire trop prévisible (ni trop gnan gnan, parce que sinon on passe notre temps à dire « Ouuuh c'est magnon ! » quand on écris devant le Pc, donc..)

Chapitre…le dernier

POV Antyochus

Ben voilà !

Je savais bien que j'me le ferais un jour, Scorpius ! Même s'il est… un peu bizarre, j'l'avais dis, et j'l'ai fais ! Je-sors-avec-Scorpius !

Vous voulez mon avis ? Bien membré ! Presque tous les soirs, dans la douche, je le saute ; rien à redire, c'est un bon coup !

Le seul… truc qui va pas, avec lui, c'est son attitude. Même s'il a toujours été plutôt renfermé et silencieux en public, avec moi, il était toujours plus extraverti. Seulement, maintenant… Je ne sais pas. Par exemple, avant, par orgueil, ou fierté, un machin comme ça, il aurait forcément voulu « dominer ». Le soir, j'ai l'impression de prendre un robot, en fait. Ses gestes paraissent mécaniques ; ses yeux sont voilés. Il ne semble vivant que lorsqu'il jouit, où parfois, nos regards se croisent. Mais la seule émotion que je peux déceler alors, c'est une espèce de tristesse, de mélancolie.

Il ne mange plus beaucoup. J'avoue que sa résistance m'étonne ; il tient avec un repas par jours, que ce soit le matin, le midi, ou le soir. Evidemment, ça influe sur son corps. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de baiser un paquet d'os à cheveux blonds et hérissés.

Les professeurs avaient, à un moment, alerté ses parents. Les deux Malefoy sont donc venus, père et mère, parler au fils. De cette confrontation, il n'a rien résulté. Des médecins de St-Mangouste sont venus lui parler, tenter de le faire venir à l'Hôpital ; il a plus de 16 ans, et donc le choix. Il a bien évidemment refusé.

Au final, ça a été plutôt facile à organiser. Puis, j'ai pu faire d'une pierre deux coups. J'ai eu _mon_ Scorpius ; et cette histoire m'a fait monter dans la hiérarchie du FNPGB (le Front National du Plus Grand Bien, qui a, d'ailleurs, de plus en plus d'influence au ministère) : sous-secrétaire de Lord Grindelwald ! Ouais, c'est vrai, « Lord », ça fait un peu vieux jeu, mais bon, il veut qu'on l'appelle comme ça, en hommage à quelqu'un de connu, qui a fait, selon lui, « de grandes choses », etc etc… Je n'ai pas trop écouté le discours. En tous cas, il était super fier de moi, quand il a vu que c'était moi et moi SEUL, qui avait organisé le meurtre de Potter. Potter le vieux, j'entends, pas Albus. Pauv'chouchou, lui, d'ailleurs. Si seulement il n'avait pas allumé _mon_ Sorpius. Peut-être bien que lui et son père seraient encore vivants.

Hein ? Comment j'ai fais pour tuer les deux Potter ? Héhé… Faciiile !

Vous savez, la fille, là, dont on nous a parlé en histoire de la magie… Une fille avec un nom trop moche… Hermione…quelque chose. C'est elle qui a milité pour son projet con, la SALE, hein ? Grâce à elle, aujourd'hui, les elfes ont des baguettes. Or, il n'y a rien de plus facile que d'ensorceler un elfe, le genre de créature qui doit figurer dans les premiers sur la liste des Bestioles les Plus Connes du Monde.

Par contre, un peu plus compliqué : lancer un Imperium sur la petite elfe des Potter. J'ai du attendre plusieurs jours avant de trouver le bon moment (pendant les courses, au Chemin de Traverse) pour lui lancer le sort. Elle a tué Potter quand il dormait. Le nouveau problème qui s'est posé, c'est sa femme. La vieille Ginny. J'avais tué le père, j'pouvais bien tuer la mère, vous m'direz. Mais non. Ca aurait… trop alerté la population : « Le COUPLE Potter tué,… ». Les gens auraient flippés. Mais elle savait, cette conne, et avec son témoignage, la baguette de l'elfe Potter etc…, on aurait pu remonter jusqu'à moi. D'où : Doloris. Jusqu'à la folie.

Les Potter sont tellement prévisibles. Agir sans réfléchir, ça doit être ça, la devise de famille.

J'dois dire que la partie la plus risquée de mon plan arrivait là, juste après la mort du popa, et la folie de la moman.

D'après ce que je savais sur les fils Potter (j'avais juste eu besoin de leurs principaux traits de caractère, et miraculeusement, la nature de la personnalité d'Albus correspondait parfaitement ; je savais que les autres étaient du genre réfléchis, etc… mais que le petit dernier était plutôt impulsif), tout devait bien se dérouler : Albus, en petit teigneux, devait partir venger son père, bla bla, bla bla. De fil en aiguille, il devait au final tomber sur le Lord, qui l'aurait zigouillé bien proprement, vite fait, bien fait, hop la.

Le seul petit inconvénient carrément pas prévu, ça a été qu'il emmène _mon_ Scorpius avec lui.

Je ne suis pas jaloux, mais Scorpius est à _moi_. Rien que d'imaginer les mains d'Albus se poser sur son corps... Dégueulasse. Dans les moments où le souvenir d'Albus revient à mon esprit, j'ai envie d'étrangler Scorpius, de le frapper, rien que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit de partir sans _moi_. De coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que _moi_. De flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre que _moi_.

Scorpius est _à moi_.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que je commence à m'occuper un peu de lui… On est dans la salle commune, 23h46, après que je me sois fait plaisir. Evidement, il n'y a personne d'autre. Il est posé près du feu, regardant pensivement les flammes. A force de le couver du regard, je remarque que le mec est vraiment maigre à faire peur. La lumière provenant de la cheminée dessine les contours de son visage émacié, accentue ses pommettes un peu trop saillantes. Même si je m'en désintéresse totalement, je vois bien que son apparence traduit une détresse incroyable. Il a d'ailleurs du mal à s'endormir ces temps-ci. Et moi, en tant que bon amant, je reste avec lui tard le soir, jusqu'au moment où j'en ai vraiment marre et je vais me coucher, seul.

Sauf que ce soir, j'adopte une autre tactique. Dans le journée, j'ai réussi à infiltrer l'infirmerie, en usant de mes connaissances (je me suis fait passer pour l'admirateur d'une blessée au genoux, une abrutie de joueuse de Quidditch.) et j'ai pris un genre de somnifère, du Laudanum. Il me semble que ça atténue la douleur en plus, j'suis vraiment trop bon moi.

Vers minuit et quart, je me lève, je me dirige derrière son fauteuil, me baisse un peu et l'emprisonne de mes bras. Il lève les yeux vers moi, avec encore cette foutue lueur mélancolique dans le regard.

-Oui ?

-Ecoute, Scorpius, on commence tôt, demain. Tu voudrais pas aller te coucher ? Tu pourras dormir dans mon lit.

Intrigué par l'intérêt soudain que je porte à sa santé, il me fixe un bon bout de temps.

-Quoi, tu veux encore baiser ? Bordel, Antyochus, j'ai pas trop envie la.

Bien que je soie terriblement vexé, je fais preuve d'un patience inouïe, et lui répond :

-Putain, je te parle d'aller dormir. Ya des humains qui font ça, des fois, t'es au courant ?

-J'suis pas fatigué.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que j't'ai rapporté du Laudanum.

Il semble reconnaître le truc. J'ajoute :

-C'est un somnifère, je crois.

-T'as jamais écouté en cours de Potions, toi.

-Pas faux.

-Enfin, aucune importance. Donne le moi.

Je vais chercher la petite bouteille dans mon sac, et lui rapporte. Il la débouchonne, et avale le truc cul sec.

-PUTAIN SCORPIUS ARRETE ! Faut aps en boire autant.

Il marque une pause pour me regarder d'un air désabusé, puis finit la bouteille.

J'assiste à toute la scène, bouche bée.

-Abruti, je souffle.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu prends tout, tu meurs.

-Exact. Adieu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tombe par terre. Scorpius est devenu cadavre. Bon. Je vais devoir me trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

FIN


End file.
